Resident Huntress B Route
by Edrap
Summary: Ruby blinked a couple of times realizing she was no longer with her friends. Before she knew it she gets caught in something more than she can ask for. While traveling with a rookie cop searching for answers and a way out in a city infested with zombies. Attention: gore scenes are present here. The cover image belongs to Bach Do or Dishwasher1910
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer**

**Resident Evil 2 and RWBY do not belong to me.**

**The copyright belongs to CAPCOM and Rooster teeth respectively.**

_Before to start, I rewrote this chapter because of the grammar errors that still here. I used the Grammarly app to correct the misspelling but it seems to be a few mistakes, notify me to check it out. _

**_Enjoy_**

It was weird, the floor did not feel like the floor of the ship they had "borrowed", instead, it felt a damp cold slowly awakening the girl with reddish tips and mostly dark attire. This consisting of a dark steed with red ribbons such as roses, long cream-white sleeves, a dark skirt with a reddish interior, a pair of stockings with the figure of a rose along with boots that combined with his clothing. A noise of some blades began to be present and thus increase its power until it became a dry noise only to return the silence with the sound of rain.

\- * gasps * -the girl woke up suddenly watching her around. She was inside a small room with some lockers on her left and one was open with a police uniform with the RPD logo inside. Behind her, a large trunk and on her right a table and a poster with a raccoon on it. She got up on her feet and saw the door in front of her, tried to open it but was somehow blocked even when it did not have insurance. "Weiss?!, Yang ?!" She called his friend and sister watching through the door window but there was only one aisle with a spotlight. Sticking his face closer to the glass of the door looking at where the handle should be, seeing that it had a chain attached and connected to a tube. That was what stopped her.

"It's not enough space" she commented to herself, definitely her beloved weapon could not be used because of the size of the room. Shooting the glass could work but for the circumstance, she decides to look in one of her pockets for her Scroll. At least that way she could see how far or near are her friends, besides Jinn's lamp was still tied to her belt. The signal indicators of them were in No signal, Weiss, Yang, JNR and his uncle were not even in the maximum range, perhaps it was the fourth that blocked the signal so she approached the door. The indicators then showed a question mark as if she were grabbing the signal only to disappear again.

Boom *

Something else has just exploded, and now there was a fire alarm sounding. It was not good and to make matters worse he began to hear grunts and quite a lot. "Those Grimms are also here?" The one with reddish tips was surprising but I already knew how to face them. So he came back to the door when he heard a grunt, she was ready to use her eyes but that was not a Grimm, it was a person. Filled with bloodstains from his clothes, pale skin and pieces of flesh missing from his neck. His eyes completely blank, even without pupil she could feel his gaze. That person then pounced on the door, Ruby was ready to use Crescent Rose until the head of that human released blood after hearing the percussion of a gun moving it. He was still alive, but two more shots sent him to the ground.

"Who is there?" The girl did not feel safe until out the window saw a man who could be said was in his twenties, blond hair and straight with a dark leather jacket and soaked by water. "Wait, do not shoot" he exclaimed as he put away his gun and took a pair of tweezers breaking the chain that blocked the door. He entered and closed it immediately.

-What ... was that?! - I ask the girl while she kept her gun. The young adult just looked out the window and breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see her. -I do not know, but I hope it does not get up again ... by the way, what are you doing here? - He asked while turning to see the lockers.

"I would like to know, I only woke up here and I can not call my team" she answered. While he looked at the uniform that was in the locker. The girl's response sounded strange .., wake up here? Call your team ?.

"Excuse me ... em .."

"Ruby Rose"

"León S. Kennedy. Do you have a radio with you?" Ruby just shook her head and instead took something from a pocket of her belt, noting bullets of heavy caliber belonging to a heavy weapon.

"I tried to call Scroll but there is a lot of interference here" Ruby displayed the scroll to show him, Leon was left speechless when he saw how the device seemed to be something out of this world. Slim, compact and without keys, being able to see on the screen the name of several people with a question mark next to it, probably indicating signal reception. "We were on our way to Atlas but as soon as I fell asleep I showed up here"

"Atlas?" Leon mentioned a little confused but quickly preferred not to continue with that issue until being at the police station. "Look I do not know what Atlas is, but we have to go into the police station, where we can be more secured and talk about it." Ruby nodded, there was a bit of confusion in her mind, as it was possible that someone did not know about the Kingdom of Atlas. "Ruby, I need you to check what's in the trunk and please ... do not turn around to see where I am"

Ruby simply did what Leon asked her, assuming he would change his clothes. she opened the trunk, finding that it contained what appeared to be a weapon that reminded her of those used by some military and white fang. But unlike these, it was not very bulky or square, it was more garter and with rounded edges. There were also two magazines, so Ruby puts the gun on the table, noting also another one on there, a handgun next to a box of ammunition .45 ACP. Fifteen if she did not lose count when she opened it and see the order distribution except for a few that were outside. Ruby took the handgun and downloaded it by counting 7 in the clip.

She went back to see the trunk and took the loaders, 30 bullets house one. "Leon, two weapons and some ammunition," she said without turning to see him and remembered that she still had her backpack and decided to check what she had. León already ended up putting on his vest with the logo of the Raccoon City police department he did not pay attention to what was said by the girl. "Not what I think how my first day would start"

Ruby was distracted from her search, first day?. That explained why he put on his uniform without any remorse. She was thinking when she felt Leon take a few steps towards her. "What we have ... a sub-machine gun and an M1911. You stay with this "Leon said, taking the short weapon she had found on the table and giving it to her. "You know how to shoot I suppose?"

"If I know how to shoot and I already have a weapon" she replied, she unholstered her weapon in a scythe mode. Leon stepped back to see how that weapon was expanding almost covering the entire room. "Hey ... where did you get it ?!" questioned Leon quite astonished and a little scared.

"It's my baby. I made it with the help of my uncle" the girl replied kindly. Leon was still quite impressed .. and the bullets in Ruby's belt, some kind of caliber similar to 50, made more sense now. "Hey, and how much ammo do you have of that?" The question ruled Ruby's skin. After what happened in Argus, there was not much left. "I only have five magazines, one in Crescent Rose, one in my belt and three more in my backpack, also some in my belt" she replied reflecting on it. "You are right" Ruby took the gun while compacting her weapon, it would be good to save the bullets of her dear crescent rose.

Leon then walked to the door opening it looking carefully at the corridor and seeing the corpse of that person. Ruby followed him without looking at the body of that person until climbed the stairs and then she felt the waterfall over. Making her put on her hood. There were more people, one of them approached them but with shaky movements, a face deformed by the bites. Ruby realized what was happening, it had become a zombie, it seemed something out of one of Jaune's comics. Leon did not think twice about seeing it approaching and used the submachine gun in single-shot mode. The first two bullets hit the head with pieces of his face, but the movement of the zombie was very erratic that the young policeman failed his head. Although I hit him at the neck which ended up knocking him down. "I do not think he's completely dead" the rookie cop mentioned as he walked through the small garden, but Ruby approached the body lying on the ground.

Leon looked at him and quickly approached her to take her hand and plead. But the Zombie returned to live and tried to step up, Ruby instinctively unsheathed crescent rose and in a blink of an eye, the 'little red riding hood' had sliced the head of the undead. She stepped back a few steps to give room for the inert body to fall, giving her some nausea at watching it. Suddenly, heard the sound of Leon's weapon, he was firing at the zombies that came from the other side of the courtyard. They were about five, now fourth after the rookie officer smashed the skull of one of them but it was dark to see how it looked. The blonde stepped back as he recharged, it was not going to give him time as a zombie was about to grab him. Ruby did not waste time and used her semblance to gain speed and used her weapon to split the Zombie slicing it from her right shoulder.

"Down" Leon shouted at Ruby, who quickly went down and the uniformed shot in automatic to an undead who was about to grab her from behind. This seeing the body fall saw three more approaching her, one seemed to have been a police officer for his blue uniform and dark pants, the other two seemed more female bodies. She did not think twice she pounced on them with her weapon attacking the Zombie on her right first by cutting her from her shoulder to the side of her body. Leon shot the knees of the dead officer to make him crippled, and Ruby finished with the last one left. Quick the two went to a fence with a mesh door, being able to observe the alarm sounded because there was a huge fire by the collision of a vehicle. Leon took out a key and introduced it with a little bit of difficulty in the rush and water until he opened the door. They both entered and closed the door

"There" Ruby pointed to a door and luckily it was open and both entered. It was a small reception but with corpses of policemen, Ruby began to remember the comic that Jaune read where those who were killed or bitten by Zombi are transformed into these. Leon, on the other hand, had other things in mind. When Ruby saved him, he could see how she emerged from what appeared to be a large turn of roses. Not only that, when she attacked the other Zombies, she moved her weapon as if it would weigh nothing contrary to the appearance of it. Besides, she had also mentioned something about an Atlas "Ruby, can you explain to me, how did you emerge from some rose petals?"

**Well here ends the first chapter and as it is easily noticeable, I am taking the route León (2) or better known as León B. And I have to say that I still do not know how to continue it because at this point Claire is on the other side of the commissary trying to get a piece of puzzle and turning off the helicopter fire. I am aware that route B is like a copy and paste if about the puzzles and the fights with William we are referring to, so I do not if you want to see that Claire has already solved the puzzles or see León and Ruby solve them.**

**I would like to know your opinions about what you would like to see.**

**Another thing, with Ruby helping Leon, is obvious that things will get a little faster and even easier. And this is where I can see Ruby decapitating the Tyrant or Mr. X (although for me there is only one Mr x and that is Mihaly of AC7) or amputating one arm to William ... which could accelerate his mutation (oh-oh) ... same could happen with Mr. X but the truth, I see it more as that would cover the attacks of her or stopping her in the attack. Although the truth is that there is very little space in the police station to use crescent rose in its scythe shape, perhaps in the sewers, but even so she will have to take care of her ammunition.**

**Also, knowing that Ruby is already leaving her child side aside. I still notice how she can keep talking more of what she has to say.**

**And yes, I wrote the crossover for the challenge of the user Gravenimage, which is to put Ruby in the stages of Leon, either A and B.**


	2. Is someone here?

Disclaimer

**Resident Evil 2 and RWBY do not belong to me.**

**The copyright belongs to CAPCOM and Rooster teeth respectively.**

_Quick note:_

_I wrote this chapter in English first. it may still have some grammar mistakes. So tell me where there are to fix it_

* * *

Ruby Rose found herself trapped in a city flood with undead walkers, something that could belong to a comic or show or game is now a reality. But her luck did not abandon her, she has crossed paths with a rookie cop that is willing helped her to get both out of that nightmare. Both have achieved to enter the police station hoping for finding more survivors and a way to get out. But before, some doubts have to be cleared.

"I'm sorry Leon, what did ask me again?" Ruby was out of her thoughts. Just appearing in that place with any explanation, is like magical casually of destiny.

"Hey… I was asking, how did you emerge from Rose petals?" The question of the rookie officer seems to be weird for her, at least he has to a little idea of what a semblance is. Ruby was about to explain but the sounds of glass broking interrupted them. A zombie just broke the window and fell on the floor of the room. León pulled Ruby's right arm and walked to a wood door, opened it and closed once both were inside the smaller room with a big desk in the middle, two smaller desks and light.

"Rwwaagg"

Both turned to face the origin of the growl. On the other side of the biggest desk, there was a zombie in a police uniform on the floor, its torso was separated from its lower extremities letting the intestines feat the sight. The girl felt how the food on her stomach wanted to escape by the throat, making her move a step backward. León saw the zombie crawling and shot it in the head with the last bullets of his handguns but it wasn't enough, the zombie still alive. Ruby knew there wasn't enough space for her weapon so she takes the handgun that the rookie cop gave her. She aims with both arms at the head, León moved away from her aim and shot but the bullet hit the left shoulder of the zombie. She shot again, now hitting the head of the undead blowing the skull and its rotten brain.

Ruby felt how her arms were shaking until lean put his hand on her left shoulder. She lowered the gun without understanding why she was in that state when minutes before she decapitated one, cut in half other zombies like typical Grimms. The rookie cop look at her face, seeing the fear through those abnormal silver eyes. "Hey Ruby look at me, we have to move." Ruby nodded and walked over the corpse of the undead which seemed it won't move again. Both saw the entrance to a corridor and the legs of the zombie that Ruby killed. "He got trap there" the little Grimm reaper commented while walk to the corridor watching her surroundings, finding a Combat Knife stuck in the wall on her right side so she retrieved it.

With Leon, he was holding a piece of paper that was on the smaller desk passing the big one. On one of the sides, there is a sketch drawn of an escape route via a tunnel under angels like figure to the parking area. On the other side, there were two draws, one being a figure of a lion with a shield with a red gem in it, covered by a big bloodstain over the base. The second one, is a unicorn with the same type of shield of the lion under its left hoof, the base has two figures being one of them a couple and the other logo is balanced but it was cut, that part is missing.

Leon and Ruby continued walking through the corridor until reach the end, there was a door and another dark way that went downstairs. The cop went downstairs because he has a flashlight, while the young went to the door. She opened finding a dark room and light coming from others. She enters the room and found a switch that turned on the light in the room that has a table, more lockers. She found a few red shells in the locker, probably for a shotgun, and in next locker that she could open found more ammo for the handgun. In the next and last room, she found a hand washer and a pair of bunk beds. The luck was getting bright to her, more ammo but nor for hers and a… Fuse over a chair with a note on it that reads 'break room hall work shade' or something, a word was missed. "If this could just be a nightmare" she talked for herself. The door opened. "Ruby, are you there?" the voice of Leon called her."Coming"

"There was nothing on there, just a blocked door. And I found this" the blonde showed more of the red shells. "Maybe is better if we keep going to the main hall". He proposed but Ruby remembered the question that Leon made to her before. "Leon, before something crazy happens. I going to answer you question" she stated. The rookie nodded and responded "Alright then, tell me as we walk" the girl nodded and walk to the corridor back to where the came.

"What you saw is my semblance. It allows me to turn into Rose petals and move as fast it permits me." She answered to the cop who was kinda struggling to understand what she as explained to him. Leon started to think something, why did she have that weapon? it seems pretty impractical and more in close places. "Why a little girl like you would have a weapon of that size?" Then Ruby blinked in surprise, "Do you haven't fight Grimms before?" Leon got more confused and it was noticeable in his face. Face that somehow looks similar to Jaune, maybe it was the hair and the eyes color. But in style, Jaune's hair is messier than Leon's and shinier. "So you don't know… and, where are we? I mean, which place of the four kingdoms?" the little Grimm reaper question made the cop more confused

"Alright, this is getting weirder." The young man answered with a struggle in his mind while looked at the girl. "I think it is better talk about this topic after being out of the city," Leon said. Ruby nodded and started to think that probably she is not more in Remnant… or at least in an unknown kingdom, but is to early to get a conclusion. Both reached the little office with the zombie corpse, then both watched how the undead that enters by the window opened the door. Leon took the submachine gun and aimed to the head of the zombie but Ruby already started to shot at it. 2 of the 5 shots missed because of the unpredictable moves of the walker, but the three bullets that hit were enough to take it to the ground. The dark-red haired girl didn't quit her sight of the undead, she shouted again to the head, making the zombie go back to its feet but she shot it again, this time it would not return to life. Her pistol was out of ammo so she reloaded before another zombie appears.

The pair continued walking on the darkness only guided by Leon flashlight. Both saw wooden doors with yellow chains on the knob, Leon takes out a tool which manages to cut it and the chains fell to the floor. The rookie cop was the first to enter the room, a big office with a large deck with a lot of stuff over it like books and reports. There was a zombie on the other side of the room and luckily it didn't notice them yet, so Leon went to the small corridor between the large and the wall findings 9mm ammo for it Matilda but retreated after seen how the zombie was walking towards him. Meanwhile Ruby walks on the other side of the desk, watching a zombie trying to break the window, she took the handgun whiles takes her scroll light. The undead menages to break the glass falling on the floor of the room.

Ruby knew what to do, she shot at the face while it stills on the ground but miss. The aim with just one hand is extremely difficult, the zombie returned to its feet. The girl aimed to the torso instead, the shots slowed the beasts until the last shot on the magazine put in the floor again. The girl continued moving to a little office where, over the desk, there is a red round handle. Is not like it would be useful in a nearby future. She went out of the office and saw Leon walking to her. "We have to move," he said walking to a double door blocked with a chair with books. The rookie retreats it and the two ended in another corridor.

"Leon, so you thing is better to split up?" Ruby asked Leon who just turn his face to her. "With all the zombies in here, I prefer if we stick together. Let's go to the exit" the rookie cop saw the sing of exit on the end of the corridor, finding a fence down blocking the way.

"Agh… so we have to go back?" Ruby asked while looking around with his flashlight until he founded an electrical box with two slots for fuse. "Well not really. You still have the fuse that you found earlier?" Ruby just nodded and searched for the fuse for her backpack. "Here" she gives it to Leon who put it in its placement and the fence began to roll up. Now the had access to the main hall of the police station, both enter in it. The hall had a lot of medical curtains and a zombie with long sleeves. The little reaper sees that she have the space to use Crescent Rose and she draws it cutting the undead by the side to the shoulder. Leon could now appreciate how big is that "scythe gun" and his mind keeps wondering how a short girl can move that thing. But that did not manners now.

"HELLO? is anyone in here?" He asked but no one answered, then he spotted a computer that is still functioning. While Ruby was contemplating the statue of a woman holding the flag and how big was the hall. "This looks more like a museum," she said and went to where Leon is. He was watching a retro computer and pretty bulky for what she is used to. The monitor was showing the camera 6 where there is a big man with a trench coat and a hat. He stopped walking stopping the camera and smashed it.

"Something tells me he's not a cop.," he commented. Ruby was really scared now, she doesn't want to find him on the corridors. "I think is better if we evade it".

Both then began to move again to another room that seemed to be a waiting room. They just continue walking in there, finding bloodstains on the floor that lead to a door and a window close to each other. At getting more close, something red and big just walked over the window in a blink of an eye making a lizard-like noise.

"What is the –"

"Pls... Be a Beowolf"

* * *

**Chapter 2 out. **

**This is finally getting form. originally I wanted to end the chapter at arriving at the main hall but, it was so close to the introduction of the licker.**

**And yes, they will solve the puzzles, but some will be a hell of easy thanks to Ruby semblance.**

**now: Reviews**

***JustLuck **

**Thanks, I hope you enjoyed even with the grammar mistakes **

***Gravenimage **

**Thanks and don't worry about what happened in my Scenario. I hope someone gets Leon A with Ruby or Oscar or in Claire B also. **

***Duke**

**And yes, those His and he is experts in hiding from me XD. And let's see if I improve with this chapter.**

***Kill King**

**Have you saw... I missed a lot of grammar errors.**

***supboyyyyy93**

**I think I would do it. But Grave has he owns plans like Jaune stabbing Williams eye (I will pay for seeing that, grave pls, so it) and if he Finnish first (think that will happen) I would respect that end. I just going to show Ruby's perspective then, but first, let's focus on the way to go there.**

**_Next chapter._**


	3. Quiet

**Disclaimer**

**Resident Evil 2 and RWBY do not belong to me.**

**The copyright belongs to CAPCOM and Rooster teeth respectively.**

* * *

The little Grimm reaper and the rookie police opened the door, getting into the darkness of a corridor. Leon draws his flashlight again illuminating the way, there was a corpse of a police officer at the end facing the turn to the next way. Both walked to there, spotting a passage in the middle but was blocked with an improvised wall of chairs. They ignored it and went back to the way, hearing the sound of a radio and a metallic oscillation noise, and arriving at the corpse, Leon was about to inspect when a noise of metal crunching appeared in the hallway. There was a creature walking in the ceiling, every inch of every muscle, cartilage and the spine, big claws and an exposed brain. But the scariest thing is the long tongue.

Ruby was paralyzed watching each muscle of the creature moving dropping blood. The only thing that shocked were the corpses on the cabin back in Mistral but this?. She keeps in that state until Leon took one of her hands and told by a sign not to make any noise. The two walked slowly and the beast keeps moving to ignore them. The girl kept the creature on her sight, it noise in the large tongue was something that could capture you in a blink of an eye.

Then it turned to them, Ruby took out her weapon instinctively making noise at transforming in scythe mode. The beast reacted to the metallic sound of the moving pieces of crescent rose, jumping to the girl to slash her with the claws. She fast swings the weapon cutting the arm of the meat creature and moving at the side as the cop moved to a window evading the fallen body of it. But it still alive, Leon took out the submachine gun aiming to the head of the creature and shot a burst to the brain of it. In the last stand, the beast launched its tongue to the rookie, but it was sliced by Ruby and turn the scythe in sniper mode giving the grace shot on the neck of the creature, separating the head of the beast.

"That was so close," said the police turning his eyes to the girl in black-themed clothes who was turning her gun at the size of a briefcase. Ruby was disgusted at seeing the corpse of the creature, she was waiting for it to start turning in ashes but it didn't. They weren't Grimms. This is something different and she was not trained to face it, if it wasn't for the tubes on the ceiling that warning them, they might be dead.

They reached a door that continued to another corridor, the windows had been blocked with wood but some were broken. Leon at this point was worry about the mental state of Ruby, he has witnessed what she is capable of but Ruby is still a girl in her 15-18. She may have training in fighting, no doubts, but is she ready for something like this?. Well, now both were in the same boat. The police academy didn't have any protocol to follow for a zombie outbreak.

Both turn to the right, reaching a double door entrance, then a lot of zombies arms raised from the blocked windows trying to catching them. This makes Ruby panic and shot at them without hesitation wasting ammo from the Handgun. "Ruby here!" The rookie called her, opening the door and closed it one both enter a operations room. He turns to her seeing how she was walking towards the blackboard, both of her hands were holding her forearms. Leon preferred to let her alone for a moment while she calms down.

Now Ruby's mind was struggling with everything of this. No team, no uncle Qrow. "No, no, no Ruby try to calm down." She said to herself, and re-chapter in her mind the situation. She appeared there out of nowhere while she was on the way to Atlas, her sister, uncle, and friends were nowhere to be found Then she stopped in front of the board that has the map of one of the sections of the station, then she heard, "Hey, you feel better?" Leon asked her. She cleaned a tear that escaped from her eye before the turn to see him. "Leon, have you ever felt like all the people that you know just disappear?"

"Well, before I arrived here I found two more ..two more survivors on a gas station. On our way to the station we got separated by a truck." He said, looked at the double door in case if a zombie entered the room, but it wasn't the case. Looked again to Ruby, noting she was cleaning a tear in her cheek. "Don't worry about them, I met them a minute before met you" Leon watched her with a smile.

"Is..." Ruby cleaned her eyes with her right sleeve. "… look, Leon. Almost two years ago my team was divided. One was taken away against her will, the other one just runs and my sis wasn't the same. Some months ago, we finally reunited… and here am I, once again divided" she didn't notice how tears drop from her eyes and fell to the floor. Leon can only imagine how important were to her or the time that she spent with them. The only thing close to that, is the meeting with Claire and J-ohn, was it? but he didn't spend the time with them like ruby and her friends. The rookie cop put his hand over the shoulder of the little Grimm reaper. "I can only imagine how important they are for you, but now we have to move forward and …" then he was cut, Ruby hug him. Leon just corresponded with the embrace of the girl. "Thanks, Leon." she said breaking the hug.

Then both returned to the march, Leon took the map of the west section of the station and tried to break a chain with a cutting tool. Meanwhile, Ruby found some notes of what happened in the place before they arrived.

**Record of Events**

**September 25th****  
We're turning the station into a temporary shelter due to the massive sudden outbreak. All police personnel has been instructed to make the safety of the citizens their top priority as we try to accommodate as many of them as possible. ****September 25th**** (addendum)****  
One of the refugees attacked us in the middle of the night, resulting in the death of 1 officer and injuring 3 others. The person in question was quickly restrained. We believe this was simply a case of someone snapping under intense stress.**

"Or turned into a zombie"

**September 26th****  
A mob attacked the station today, resulting in several casualties. A few survivors were able to make it safely behind the emergency shutters but surrounded as we are, it'll be hard for any of us to escape this place. We're not sure we can fix any of our comm equipment, so we remain cut off from the outside world.**

**September 27th****  
There was another clash on the west side of the station around 1 pm. Twelve people died, and there is only a handful of survivors left. Everything is falling disarray in here.**

**David Ford**

Ruby just put the papers down and watched how Leon breaks the chains. But the tool broke too.

"Oh no"

"Don't worry Ruby, more space in my pocket"

Leon opened the entrance into another but small room. There was a board with the words CAP and a note saying lockers. Leon founded an electric device but decided not to touch it and Ruby tried to open a door with a diamond figure with any success. So she went to the other door unlocked it while the cop took a flashlight, the door connected to another corridor where there was another wall of chairs and a corpse with ammo for her Handgun. Also, a fat zombie was attacking a snack machine so it didn't pay attention to them.

With hand signs, Leon tells Ruby to enter in the safety deposit while he entered in the west office. Once inside, the girl changed to Crescent Rose in sniper mode, there were no zombies around the lockers. She feels more secure and began to investigate the room finding a shotgun in a special locker and need a card to be open. Also, the lockers have some interesting stuff, and there is a device that by introducing the number of the locker it would open. Two keys were missing, the number two and three, so she opened the ones that could be opened. The 106 and the 109, she went to the lockers taking a cylindrical thing that says 'Commemorative' and in the next locker were 5 bullets for her gun. Then something starting to smash the door, and it opened revealing the zombie of the machine and a zombie with one of the arms cut. The girl fast draws Crescent Rose and aimed to the two, both zombies walked erratically but towards him. Ruby pulled the trigger, shooting at the fat zombie that was in her sight, hitting its torso and making a big hole in it. She shot again and it fell into the floor with another hole and the other zombie was on the other side of the lockers.

She used her semblance and reached the door, she turned back a saw the remaining undead it was slowly turning at her. Ruby just shot at it with Crescent Rose destroying it. Watching how it felt to the floor feels weird, now she was relaxed but she knows she had to move. Out of the safety deposit, she saw Leon coming out of the west office. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Well, it looks like that was the place that I was going to work. They even have a gift for me but, someone opened my desk and took it" Leon's face was a little disappointed for it but at least managed to get an extended magazine from a zombie that was inside. Both continued to walk to the corridor that ends in a window that was being punched by a zombie.

"Did you found something in the deposit?"

"There is a shotgun that needs an especial card to get it, Ammo and this black thing" she showed the cylindrical thing. Leon saw it.

"You found a negative? I could be useful for something that I found"

Ruby got confused about what Leon just said and at reaching the end of the hall, the zombie break through the window but Ruby dispatched it with a high caliber bullet of Crescent Rose. The window was broken, and another zombie could sneak by there. Leon looked at their surroundings, spotting a bunch of wooden boards under the stairs and in front of the door of the dark room. Walking towards the boards, a zombie felt from upstairs behind the cop who rapidly turn drawing his matilda to shot. But the girl had already cut the head of the undead with her scythe. Leon now has another opinion for Ruby weapon, he took the boars and blocked the window, meanwhile, the black clothed girl enter in the dark room. Turning on the light and finding more ammo for the shotgun but decided to let it there, instead took the 9mm ammo for the rookie cop. Who now enters the room.

"Can you borrow the negative?"

She nodded and not only gave him the negative, she gave him the ammo too. Leon went to the other section of the room and after some minutes, he came back with a photograph of a statue of a king with a key and a book. "Well, what do you thing?" he asked.

"Well, it could be useful for something in the future"

Leon thing a little bit on her answer. "Okay, let's go. What do you think we will find upstairs"

"More zombies, maybe"

* * *

**Well here is the Chapter. **

**I am sick right now and is not funny when the doc tells you that you can die if you don't take care of yourself. I weight 110 Kg and 1.79 height, so for now, I need to control myself with the food. Sorry, I just have to say. I not gonna died yet, Ok?.**

**Now with some of my stress is out, this chapter was difficult to write because of Ruby. I now that she had slain the zombies in the first chapter, but after watching the zombie of Elliot... her emotional state has to break early or late. **

**reviews:**

**Gravenimage**

**Yep, she is watching a Yang on him... without all those bad puns. And for how to scare she is now ... a licker is a thing that I prefer to evade. For her weapon, Some places of the Police station have not enough room to allow Ruby to use Crescent Rose as she is used to. her Silver Eyes are flashbangs. And yep, Ada will no be a person to trust in Ruby's perspective.**

**The topic of Ruby being from another world will be for later... now is better to escape from there. **

**guest:**

**I think is better to save that question for later and for another thing.**


	4. Regrets

**Disclaimer**

**Resident Evil 2 and RWBY do not belong to me.**

**The copyright belongs to CAPCOM and Rooster teeth respectively**

* * *

After getting out of the darkroom, the little red and the rookie cop went upstairs to the next floor. They encounter more zombies but were easy to take down thanks to Ruby's weapon, but she now has three and a half magazines. They enter a bathroom that has the entrance to the showers locked with a high temperature and pressure water thanks to a broke tube.

"This is fantastic," Said Leon inspecting the tube. "if we had a crank or a handle we could cut the supply"

"I saw a handle in one before we reached the main hall" Ruby now will think twice before to let an object that could help.

"Okay then, I will go for the handle. Take this" He gives her a Radio and a flashlight that he took from a zombie on the west office. Also, Leon showed her the page of the figures.

"What is this?" she asked while takes the black and blocky like object.

"Is a radio, it will be useful to communicate. You go upstairs"

"and the draws?

"Looks like those things have the answer to escape from this place. I know it's crazy but it looks like this building has a passageway to the parking area. Or that's what I read from the note of an officer"

"Leon, are you sure about this? You said.." Ruby asked she is worried about what could happen to him. He can encounter that man o get trapped by zombies.

"Don´t worry. When I get the handle, I will tell you. Check your surroundings" When he answered went to the door. Then he feels how the arms of the girl trap him again, she was hugging him once more.

"Be careful Leon"

"I will" then he crossed the door and went downstairs. Ruby was alone again, but she then started inspecting the area where she was. there is a locker with a padlock with three possible letters, she remembers the letters on the board before entry in the safety room. She inserted the letters CAP and the lock opened.

"More shotgun ammo… pls…" She didn't open the others, instead, she took a paper that was in the wall about some kind of box that doesn't have a code but a specific sequence to unlock it and if an error reset the sequence. Then there was a box with four red pinkie gems and a central place for a big gem, it can't be open for a reason. So she let it there and continue to move upstairs using the flashlight, her scroll batterie will be saved for now.

On the next floor, she found an undead. Ruby draw the handgun, using the same pose that Leon use to shoot but left-handed. She took down the zombie and walked with precaution. Then noted the way was blocked and there was a big hole in the wall to a room with a big shadow. She feared to face that tall man.. but then it was a figure over a desk and a light that creates the impression of the size.

"Come down Ruby…Mnh?" The shadow scared here and adding the wear sound of the radio, Ruby turned it Off. Then she saw a thing over the desk, it was a key with a blue spade ornament. It might be more useful than the box so she grabbed it and continued to the door of the same room. It continued to another dark corridor, walking slowly she makes to the turn to the left until reach another improvised wall. Also, there was a note there.

**To any survivors**

**_Consider this a gift for anyone still unfortunate enough to be alive._**

**_Keep your eyes peeled for those creepy ("BAD WORD") that look like they were skinned alive-"licker," we call 'em. They're blind as bats, but their hearing more than makes up for that._**

**_So long as you don't run around like a total idiot, guns a-blazing, you should be able to slip right by them...probably._**

**_Either way, make like my grandma and creep around as slow as possible around 'em, yeah?_**

**_Anyway, not that I wanna go, but duty calls._**

**_That, and I've got a friend to avenge._**

**_David_**

"This could be more useful before," she thought and let the paper there to enter for a door. The room is a complete disaster but she found more ammo for the handgun. She hoped to find some bullets for Crescent Rose. What if she wasn't in Remnant anymore, and she was in another world in a city with worst things than Grimms.

* * *

Leon was getting out to the main hall, he was exhausted and coughing after running. If it wasn't for the flashlight, that trench man could break his head on the corridor of the dispensers. fast took his radio.

"RUBY!?, ARE YOU THERE!? RUBY!?"

* * *

There was a noise that interrupted her. Ruby slowly walked to what looks like an empty bookshelf and at the side a Zombie that was hanging from the false ceiling. It didn't seem to be alive anyway, she passed it with precaution finding what was a statue of a lady with a mirror... On the other side of meta bars and a lot of stuff like wood, furniture, and corpses, also and explosive. The little red used her semblance turning into rose petals, going through the bars. Ruby rematerialized inside and appreciated the bronze-like a statue. Similar to the ones of the piece of paper that Leon showed her, it had a part of three slots but the image each one was erased, so she only could guess which figure was. She let it and went out, then the zombie that was in the ceiling fell to the floor, knocking down the bookshelf, it tried to put over its knees. Ruby reacted fast and draw the handgun shooting at it in the face, taking around 5 bullets to take it down.

She then put the bookshelf on its original position, hearing heavy steps getting closer. Well, Leon was fast, she turned to face him telling him. "Leon weren't you supposed toargghhhh…." Ruby couldn't finish the question after being grabbed by the neck by a giant hand with a black glove. It wasn't Leon, it was the same man the camera wearing a dark green trench coat with the same themed pants and boots. The girl feels how the air couldn't pass her throat, she wasn't able to even open a finger, and the hand of the giant was pressing her neck even more. Ruby moved her's right hand trying to reach Crescent Rose but she got the knife, the one that was on the wall where she encountered the zombie cut in half. The little reaper draws it and pinched the wrist of it, getting free to runt to the door behind her while the creature was observing the knife on his right wrist, taking it out.

Ruby entered to a two-floor library, she didn't have time to admire the decoration. Just three others doors to escape, two downstairs and one on her floor or could wait for the thing and slide it, after all, she had plenty of space. Then the door opened and the trench men emerge, it had to lower its body to pass the door. When it reincorporates, Ruby could now appreciate more all dark green theme, gray and rough skin. A human and yet, monstrous face without expression. There were some marks of bullets on its head. She draws crescent Rose in scythe mode and retreated some steps backward to make the giant creepy men get close. The trench man walked to her, Ruby was in position and shoot her gun gaining impulse. The big man prepares to punch her in mid-air but she turned into petals evading the punch. She reappeared with the tip of her scythe on the face of the creature, she shoots, slicing part of the head of the creature making it fall over its knees.

The little Grimm reaper landed close to where the stairs to the second level of the library began, she ignored the zombies and entered to a clean room with a unicorn statue. Ruby just when to it and cleared her mind thinking in the unicorn. She was already there so she walked fast to the statue and tried to remember the code. She entered the icon of a couple, a balance and…

"The paper wasn't incomplete" then rolled the las icon to find the last part of the puzzle. With the snake-like icon… nothing.. she put an icon that she didn't know what was.. nothing.. changed to a worm-like… the shield under the hoof of the unicorn revealed a bronze medallion with the notorious figure of a unicorn. Ruby took it, turning saw a bunch of papers over a lectern, it was a map for the second floor of the west side. And it say if she continued to go to the other door, she then could reach the shower from the other side. But there was a problem, the door was blocked. Looking at the surroundings saw a yellow lunch box, she opened with the hope of finding the key but it was a roll film that says ´Lion Statue´.

"Well, at least is.." she was cut by heavy footsteps, then the door to the library revealed the same tall men, with now a big scar over the left side of the head. She was scared, that should have killed it. It then began to walk faster at her to punch her, it was upset. Ruby reacted instinctively and turned into petals burst evading the punch. The creature turns to where the petals went and received a shoot from Ruby´s weapon on the face making it fall to the ground.

She sprinted the door getting into the library again and run to the next door that has a blue spade emblem on it. She quickly searched from the spade key and used to open the door and once again was in the main hall, on the second floor. She walked to the stairs taking the radio.

"Leon?" no answer, wait... Ruby realizes that she turned the radio off, so she turns it on again.

-_BY, ANSWER ME_!- it was Leon.

"Leon, Where are you?"

_-On the Stars Office. That thing is going for you-_

"It already tried to kill me...twice"

_-Is he following you?-_

Ruby checked her back again, no sight of a 7 ft+ men following her. Weird…

"Nope"

_-thank God. Where are you now?-_

"I am back on the main hall, behind a woman statue with the flag"

_-okay... I´m goin… ahh shit this guy again.. Ruby Forget it*static*-_

"Leon!? Leon!?" but no answer, then she remembered the map that she took before, that room connected to the corridor to the Starts room. Ruby knew that the man somehow opened the door and now is chasing Leon.

So she went downstairs at the statue base level. If the first map doesn't lie and remember it correctly, she could make a short cut by the west office. The door needed the blue spade key, she takes it out again to open the door but something grabbed her by the head and left shoulder. Ruby was confused at first, rolling her eyes to the left seeing how a decolored zombie was biting her. The pain cut her breath but she reacted fast punching the zombie head with her right hand, just to continue with a hit of the left elbow. Getting of the zombie, she draws crescent rose and slide the head of the undead body of an officer in khaki uniform and black pants. Ruby ear another zombie that was coming down from the stairs and kill it fast.

"Damn it, paid more attention to your surroundings, Ruby." she said it has a mental note while unlocked the door and used her semblance to reach the other entrance of the office.

At opening it she saw Leon making the turn from the stairs while the sound of heavy footsteps heard from behind him.

"Leon, this way," she said to him and the rookie enter in the west office but he didn't expect to be taken by the arms of Ruby them he felt like he was flying to the other part of the room. Leon felt how everything doing circles, Ruby take him by the hand and both enter the main hall again in front of the statue. By now the cop feel better and everything stops doing circles, it was there where he found a small notebook. But there was no time to wasted there, they were to run and hide ASAP so the cop decided to walk upstairs to the east corridor of the hall. Ruby just follow him, maybe the columns could help to hide, but suddenly the door of the west office open and both crouched on the floor taking advantage of the unevenness floor.

"That ´Mr. X´ won´t give up" Leon commented and dragged to what seemed to be a door with Ruby behind him.

* * *

The objective was out of sight, but there seems to be rose petals on the floor. Meaning that the police officer met the girl, but there was no real trail to follow. So the T-00 went to the reception part to inspect any possible places where they could hide.

* * *

The young huntress and the rookie cop reached the door. But they could stand up because the trench man was still there. Both waited until it move to another part or something gets it attention.

"Ruby, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Throwing something?"

"Yep".

Leon then took a knife and stand up using a pillar as cover and Ruby made the same. He aimed to the other corridor a throw it but it failed and hit the wall below and fell to the floor of the hall making an audible noise. The trench man heard it and went to found the source of the noise, it was the perfect opportunity and both survivors opened the door and entered in other waiting room closing the door with the less noise possible.

Now they felt save. Leon draws the notebook on the part of where a page was missing, while Ruby walked to the other door that looked like needed the spade key.

"Hey that was a nice throw"

"Thanks, I never knew I could be useful" ´well, those parties playing darts have made effect… ok no the one I wanted..´ he said it for him in a lowered voice. He looked at how Ruby was opening the door to another way, closing the notebook and putting it in his pocket walked to her. The girl turned on the flashlight spotting two zombies on the turn to the left. They haven't noticed them yet, it will be west of ammo kill them and more with the "Mr. X" close. Carefully moving, the rookie and the little Grimm reaper reached another door which wasn't locked, and both entered into a room with a lot of decoration stuff and with the white statue of a wise man of the photo, just without a left arm.

"Well, here is that statue but how can it help us"

"I don't but we could give it a hand" Leon just chuckled at that pun while she went close to it, he looked at her and noted a bloodstain over her left shoulder sleeve.

"Ruby, how did you have that blood over your shoulder?" he quietly asked to her, she turned to him.

"I got bitten by a zombie on the main hall before going to rescue you for that man" in her mind, the consequences of being bite by a zombie weren't present there. He looked with a worried face, he knows thanks for Claire that man already turns into a zombie after being bitten after minutes. But the silver-eyed girl looks fine for now.

"Have you felt some discomfort since the bite?"

"No. I don't feel anything wrong with me, my aura had already healed the wound by now" she responded like it was fine. Leon now had a struggle in his mind, he was blaming himself for letting her alone. He was the one that proposed not to separate and then later. He even she knew it, but.. she said something about an aura…if it healed the wound, it may counter the bacteria, fungus, parasite or whatever thing that turns people into zombies. It helped to relaxed a little while he turned to see a table that has the card for the safe room.

Ruby knew that the cop was hiding something from her. What a bite can do, her aura has already healed her. The only things that could not help are with limb loss, some types of virus and some infections like the once that she got after Zwei bite her arm by accident because it had some sauce for the meat for dogs. Then, it made a click on her. That was why the people turned into a zombie… she remembers the record that she picked in the operation room, that's how there are zombies all over the place. So, do she will turn to one?.. 'came down Ruby, your aura is enough.' She thought to calm over while taken the hand of the statue and put it in its place on the figure. 'Pls don't enter in panic and call Jinn by accident'

"Ruby, I need you to see this" she was out of her thoughts by the voice of the cop. Leon showed her the notebook was explained that there is a passageway on the statue of the justice maiden that leads to the underground parking. They could take a car to escape the city, but first, they needed to find three medallions, a maiden medallion, a lion medallion, and the unicorn. The girl with the red riding hood took out the Unicorn medallion, now they needed the other two. Ruby tell Leon that she spotted the maiden statue on the third floor and also, found a Roll Film of the Lions. Hopefully, it has the code that was cover by a bloodstain.

"Well, this will be more easy now"

"But we still having that man following us"

"That Mr. X won't give us air to breathe… I just have one flash grenade. And your weapon"

"Just one magazine and the bullets that I have on my belt. But I can use the scythe mode and combine it with my semblance"

Then both went off of the room, the zombies that they spotted before were nowhere to be found. No paying attention, the two returned tho the main hall finding the zombie of a woman waiting in the corridor which led to the lion statue. Leon used his gun and shoot at the knees of it making it to felt and Ruby used the tip on the other extreme of Crescent Rose stabbing it at the head. Continuing, the reached the statue of the goddess and the girl put the unicorn medallion on the place designated by the notebook. Then the lower part of the basement revealed a series of bars.

"I getting some Feels of deja vu" said the little red riding hood, making the rookie cop wonder what kind of things she has already experienced

* * *

**Well, I already Finnish this chapter. It was difficult to make thanks to the creativity block, a test of Mechanical Analysis that I passed with 70 over 100 (Yaaahhhoooo). And getting better from asthmatic bronchitis.**

**Now, yes Ruby has been infected and not knowing how the transmission works. I don't think she will ready Jaune Comics to know it. Also, the drama about it is something new for me. I'm not an experienced writer but hope I can improve with this.**

**Now reviews**

**PKMN trainer cobalt.**

**Yep, her silver eyes sole propose is just to combat creations of the god of darkness and none of the BOWS. But still can work as flash grenade but without the Yang (Tim tum pas)….okay the Bang.**

**Graveimage**

**Thanks for the help actually, maybe Ruby will be more shocked at knowing Jaune can be officially paired with Claire. Making her the auntie for Sherry… lol.**

**Supboyyyy93**

**Yep, she will attract unwanted attention from umbrella.. but I think they might be sent something else to get her. Because she is too strong for BOWs**.


	5. Almost out

Disclaimer

Resident Evil 2 and RWBY do not belong to me.

The copyright belongs to CAPCOM and Rooster teeth respectively

* * *

After getting completing part of the puzzle to unlock the way to escape. Both, the little ridding hood and the cop, went to the safe room to use the access card to take the shotgun. Then they fast-walked to the darkroom to reveal the photography of the film roll, Leon made the process and the image was revealed. The code was a crown, a flame, and a flying bird.

"At least the lion statue figures are not erased." Commented Ruby. "Also, there is more ammo for the shotgun upstairs. In the bath"

"Ruby, we are going to the STARS office" responded Leon, then both went to the second floor and Leon took the shells and head to the starts office and found more shotgun ammo. The little red was having a mental struggle about why so many shotgun shells thinking on that was helping on not to think on the bite. Both entered the start office, then Leon explained that she could reach the weapon that it's in the cage with her semblance. She looked at the door, her petals might have enough space to get through. So she turned into rose petals passing the mesh door and reappeared in the other side. She spotted the weapon, a handgun but a more bulky one and with a heavy look and powerful at the same time. She took it feeling the weight of the weapon and later took the bullets for it, .50 action express. The Grimm reaper looked for some bullets that were similar to what she used for crescent Rose. She then activated her semblance and went out of the cage, giving the heavy gun to Leon.

"Hey, you found ammo for your weapon?" The cop asked her while inspected the Magnum.

"No, I think I will stick with the handgun that you gave to me" she answered moving a little her bitted shoulder, making worried the cop.

"How are you feeling Ruby?" He asked easily, to not make her raise suspicion but she already figures it out what will happen.

"I´m feeling okay Leon" the girl already knew the weight of her answer but to be honest to herself, she hasn't presented any symptom or pain in any part of her. Maybe here aura is don't its job to eraser the bacteria or virus that is turning people into a zombie.

"Hey, any plan for when we get out of here?" the rookie police asked Ruby, trying to break the little tension in the air. Just a half of an hour of meeting her was enough for Leon to know that the girl in red and black clothing was hiding the fact that she already knew that she is infected.

".. I.. I don't know…" with pressure in her mind, she responded while inspected her ammo of the magazine or that was what Leon see… her sight doesn't even look at it, it was lost on the floor. She even knows the name of the place both are, and the only thing she know is that the two where trapped in a police station that has a main hall that remains her the one on the Heaven Academy and more with the puzzle thing…

The rookie cop felt the words of the girl, a girl that can turn into Rose petals and has a Freaking scythe that is also a High Impact Sniper Rifle. Then he remembered the little talk that both had after entered to the building. "before we move… you earlier mentioned something about kingdoms..right?"

The question snapped the silver eye from her thoughts and looked at the policeman who was looking at her with a calm expression that relaxed her. "Sorry, can you repeat the question?"

"After we enter the station, you mentioned something about Kingdoms. What those are?" Ruby got a little trouble but she then talk to him a summarize version of each kingdom, starting with Vale and ending with Atlas.. she also explained to him that she was going to the last one because of the relic thing. The little red didn't enter into many details about the relics, it was a mess to explain so she just tells Leon the basics. And the, of course, the Salem thing… she stops there, she didn't want to talk about Ozpin reincarnation. Leon seemed confused but after seeing part of what she is capable of, .. "well, I knew something was off when I saw how you used your weapon" the cop took a breath to continue. "What I get about is just that you are now from this world. The rest was just overwhelming to get"

"I tried to simplify it," she said while play with her fingers a little.

"I believe you, you do things that a normal human can't… also, if you ask, we are in Raccoon city, a city that now is infested with… zombies" Leon didn't want to say it but it had to.. "now Ruby, let's keep going".

Both got out of the office and instead of going to the third floor, the two continue walking in the corridor to the end where there was a door with a lock that didn't need a key. If the map that Ruby got from the unicorn room is correct, the door must connect both unicorn room and the corridor of the second floor. And it is, the girl and the cop passed the statue room and entered in the library room where were some infected but no one spotted their presence. They can easily evade them, but they were about three so they can kill them. Ruby draws he scythe and with the impulse of her semblance, she decapitates two undeath while Leon kills one by a headshot from the shotgun.

Now the two went upstairs and run to the door that connects with the attic of the west side. Inside, Ruby uses her semblance again to pass between the metal rods and tries to solve the puzzle while Leon remains vigilant in case something or the Mr x comes. The girl wasn't having it easy even with the notebook, the emblems of the ram, harp, and bird where eraser… so she has to pay special attention to each part that wasn't vanishing. Then, the sound of broken glass appeared, continued with a dry noise like something fell from the rooftop. The cop with shotgun ready went to investigate what was that sound.

The girl continues to solve the puzzle, she got the horns of the ram, the second emblem to input was complete vanish but is was the only possible because neither the others matched with the harp form. And the last one was easier, and after some seconds the mechanism of the maiden statue release the medallion from the hand mirror. She took the medallion fast while she hears the shotgun firing, she used her semblance again to help Leon as fast she could. But he already took down the monster, it was the same type of monster that both faced on the first floor, the licker at least couldn't see.

"Is less scary than before for some reason" Leon commented while he breathes to calm himself and turn to see Ruby who was standing close to the bookshelf at the side of the door. "you got the medallion?"

"yeah," she responded with the medallion in her right hand. Both proceed to go to the last statue and get the lion medallion, but after opening the door of the library the trench man. 'Mr. X' have already spot them with his death sight and move to cross the bridge to get them. Ruby as fast as she could draw her scythe once more, Leon on the other side draw the "Lightning Hawk" and aimed to the head of the green dressed and tall man that now was half to them. In a glimpse, Leon and Ruby looked directly at their eyes knowing what the other was thinking. Then, Leon aimed to the head and shot at the trench man that the shot got through but the tyrant didn't stop, the cop shot another one that got in the head again but didn't stop. Then Ruby fired one of the last Dust bullets of her last magazine, were fire dust. But when it hit Mr. X.. a great mass of ice grow over the zone of impact, making it fall over the knee. The cop then spots the leader at his left side and went down to the lower level to not lose any more time while the girl jumps from the fence and landed on the lower floor of the library. She processed to inspect the magazine that was in crescent Rose, for her surprise, it was a mixed Dust rounds... "Ruby we got to go" Leon called her running to the door that at the top left side has the legend 'exit'. Not an important detail. But is the one that leads her to the main hall where the Lion statue is. Both get out of the room, while the tyrant was punching the ice of his face trying to not break the exposed umbrella chip on the left side.

* * *

Leon and Ruby reached the last statue to get the last medallion, which Leon took after solving the puzzle with the help of the photo. Both run to the goodness statue and each one inserted the remaining medallion, which activates the mechanism of the secret passageway turning the rounded base into stairs that conducted to an office below the goddess statue. Ruby was having a deja vu about the similar system of the entrance of the vault of Haven Academy. Once inside, the little Grimm reappear checked her ammo and took the Dust ammo from the magazine to prevent an accidental explosion.. 'I need to be more careful' while Leon began to check all the office finding a lot of ammo. Some .50 for the magnum, a lot of 9mm for his Matilda handgun, more shells for shotgun, more .45 ACP for Ruby handgun but no ammo for the submachine. The best thing was discarded the gun, it was not more useful with its ammo.

"Hey Ruby, you might need this" he called her, the girl was putting some high caliber rounds on the magazine of her gun. And the ammo of her belt was now more colored within red, blue and yellow marks. The cop remembered that she tell him about Dust's thing with proprieties that he can only catalog as 'magic in rounds'. The girl saw the blond and young man looking at her with ammo for her gun, she will have to shoot with that because her 'baby' will run out of ammo soon. "Thanks, Leon, I think for now on I will have to use the handgun"

"Or use that big scythe" the Caucasian responded to her with charm in his face. The thing that makes a small smile in the silver-eyed face. But now what? just a fast inspection both turned to see and elevated that could get them out of there and a red thing that needed a valve for… something..?... then the footsteps of Mr. X began to be eared. "Well, time to go," said Leon and the two walks fast to the elevator which began to descend to an underground maintenance system. The elevator doors opened and both continue their descend walking to the stairs.

"Not what I expected but is better than having an 8-foot man chasing you" Leon commented and turn to see how Ruby was. Her face looked scared like she had a bad experience with underground tunnels. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Just a bad experience with underground tunnels" she breathed with some difficult, remembering the apathy Grimm. "I can't almost expect to find something even worse than that 'man' "

"Me too red, me too"

* * *

An_d the end of the chapter. It took me a while. I know is short and I not taking all the upgrades and stuff. The plan is to finish the police station as fast as I can but trying to not make it feel like a speed run. I hope you are enjoying the ride and thanks for having patience with me._

_Fun thing, I was planning that Ruby beheaded the tyrant but I don't know if that could cause a mutation in the creature body. So I abandoned that idea._

_Also, while I was out, I was rewatching Robotech Macross saga and my mind started to planing how will rwby characters react and adapt with the existence of other forms of life.. well 13+ meters tall humans that just seek war and having the surprise that is more humans outside Remnant. Yeah is weird and funny, I tried once but it wasn't planned correctly and I ended deleted it. But now I could try again but with the original show, route to not have inconveniences._

_Reviews_

_Zilla_

_Huh, like Gravenimage's Resident Huntsman!_

_But on Leon's Side with Ruby Rose!_

_MONSTROUSLY AWESOME!_

_Thanks for the compliment. I will do my best to keep it like that._

_Suppboyyyy_

_NO! Ruby got a bit! And so early too, Ada is probably going to do something drastic when they see her. Since she works for someone who wants the G sample, I'm still giving her the side-eye despite her acts of good and will no doubt realize that ruby isn't a normal girl and I agree that ruby is way too strong for regular BOWs...okay maybe not that strong, people tend to forget that people from the resident evil universe are borderline superhumans sometimes lol. I also agree with Gravenimage with putting Jaune in the story, it would be interesting to see their reunion and ruby's reaction to Jaune's relationship with claire lol. But that's up to you, anyways great job with the chapter I enjoyed it. Please update soon._

_Thanks. Ada will resemble Cinder to Ruby's eyes so cero trusts her. And yes, she is way stronger than the BOWs by miles... Just limited by the space she needs to combat.. but still. But (again), she could not make any scratch on Wesker and less to Alexa. And for Jaune… well, that will be interesting. Almost forgot, yeah well, at this point Ruby hasn't felt the symptoms of the virus. Just the time will tell you about it._

_JustLuck_

_Hunk cameo later?_

_Sorry, no cameo… Maybe tofu as a joke._

_Graveimage_

_Thanks for another chapter and if you ever need some help I'm right here._

_Thanks for the help. I hope you are liking the b route_.

Dream with my Voice... ah, khe(what)...


	6. Just one obstacle more

**Disclaimer**

**Resident Evil 2 and RWBY do not belong to me.**

**The copyright belongs to CAPCOM and Rooster teeth respectively**

* * *

After waking in a nightmare, the little Grimm reaper has managed to survive with the help of the Rookie police Leon S. Kennedy. The two are now in their way to escape the police station thanks to an underground maintenance system, that was hiding under the goddess statue.

Now, both survivors go downstairs guided by Leon flashlight arrived at the entrance to a corridor filled with pipelines of gas and stuff. But the stairs continue going down to a lower floor, it was clear from zombies and with material like concrete and tools. " The draw doesn't explain where to go so… if we go to the way with the pipelines we could get to a service entrance and escape from here" the blond commented. Ruby nodded at his commentary, she doesn't understand how maintenance corridors work in this city. Might be similar at the one from Vale.. but again, she doesn't have a form to prove it and the train with explosive cargos doesn't count here.

The two walks on the corridor that was illuminated with services lights.. up was another corridor almost at their heads. Then, screams and heavy footsteps could be heard as metal being punch coming from the upper level, the metallic grill floor of it reveled a big shadow moved forward to a part where it disappears when the metallic grid joins with the concrete of the wall of the entrance to a room with machinery. Making the silver-eyed girl ready for combat with her left hand over Crescent Rose, while Leon took the shotgun in his hands. "What..that..?"

"I don't like how it sounded" the girl with the hood said. That thing didn't sound like a zombie or licker, even less than the enormous Human in the green trench.

"Whatever it was, Ruby, we need to get the hell out of here" the cop moved forward passing the room alongside the girl reaching another entrance that leads to another room. Walking on through it, both saw pipelines with a lot of steam coming for it and more machinery below them. There was a door at their left but it was blocked, this makes the girl think that probably there were zombies in there too and the workers tried to keep them away. Continue walking, they arrive in another entrance blocked by a metal shelf but it could be easily removed. Leon put both hands in the side of it to pull it back to its place, at the same time, Ruby help him by pushing it putting the shelf in its place. Then, a big creature fell from the ceiling of the room, it was not a normal zombie. The monster has enormous exposed bones and bloody muscles grow in all its right arm and the muscles of the torso that were connected. Then a human face that hadn't its right eye, coursing the cop to be paralyzed in the moments and the young huntress in fear.

"Ahh. Shi." Leon couldn't finish, the creature pounced towards him and grabbed from his chest vest with its left arm that was in process of mutating, tackling Ruby in the process, putting the two survivors against the metal grill floor of the corridor. Then it lifts Leon and hit him against his partner, bending the metal grill that ended up falling to the lower level when separated from his support. The huntress felt how she lost a great amount of aura from the fall and being use has shock absorber for Leon.

Even so, the cop still has pain in his back. But stand up, helping the girl that was brightening with smooth red lines over her body, lost aura but not enough for an aura break. Both take steps back from the creature that was getting in its feet again, giving a clear view of it, the chest was mutated and with its ribs exposed as it ligaments. In its right arm has a large metallic pipe.

"Talking with this one won't work."

"Did that ever work?"

The two begun to run away from it get in the middle place on the machinery hearing the scream from the creature as the sound of flesh moving. Turned back with guns ready, they could see the beast walking fast at them. Ruby shoot to the head of the beast with Crescent Rose but the beast was moving unpredictable, making the huntress fail the first shot. Leon who shoot at the legs but didn't work. The beast then moved the right arm with the pipe, gaining distance to get speed and momentum to swing it. The cop runs to another section while the girl with the 'variable gun' evade the coming strike that leads to a platform with two separate ways, one that will lead her to where they fell, and the other one that she just didn't know. And there wasn't a way to move forward, there was a fall in front in which the bottom can't be seen because of the darkness and steam.

The huntress turned to face the monster, it was passing between two machines to reach her with painful screams. The girl with the red hood aims to the mutated arm since it is a much bigger target than the head and it has the pipe on there. She shoots and it made the beast stop just for then, began to said laud with pain.

(Black, center) M.. My… G! Aghhhh

After that scream, in the arm of the creature, a gigantic yellow eye appears by moving the muscles like eyelids. For Ruby, it could be an exploitable weakness but she couldn't aim to it because the beast now was more faster and swing the pipe faster than before. Destroying the pipelines on his sides realizing the steam from them, the huntress shot at the eye but it keeps moving towards her. She fast turned into Rose petals and moved to her left evading the metal weapon of the beast, repairing in her human form with Crescent Rose aiming to the eye. The bullet left the canon of the gun and reached the enormous eye, a yellow liquid blow up but it didn't make the damage that she expected but seemed to hurt it.

Then Leon appeared from the steam shooting at the creature with his shotgun, part of the shoot reached the eye too making angrier the beast. Which turned to the cop and pounced toward Leon changing the pipe to its other hand, grabbing the cop by the head. Ruby shoots two more times at the weak point, it worked the rookie was free from it. The creature once again screamed, but now more like a human and the eye hides into the flesh of the arm. The huntress launched to the creature without hesitating to slide the monster but she was hit by the pipe and send backward, the cop shoot at the beast for giving time to the silvered eye to stand up.

Ruby was putting on her feet, hearing the shotgun shots at the other side, the screams and the metal punched. She tried to figure out what just happen there and in which moment the creature was ready to strike her, but it didn't take too much aura. Then, the blonde officer appeared from the way that was behind her, he was running with steam on his back. "Ruby, that thing is really angry," Leon said making the girl follow him. "The Eye of the arm, That's it's a weakness!" She said and watched her back, the creature raised from the steam cloud the eye was exposed but now, it was in an orange theme color. Leon saves the shotgun and draw the Lightning Hawk and shoot at the optical organ in the mutated arm, the huntress did the same leaving Crescent Rose magazine empty.

Shoots then made the eye turn blood red, expelling a reddish-yellow liquid from the bullet holes. The pain was too much for the monster that it staggers to the right, crashing with the metal fence. Most of its body was at the other side of the security fence and in not more than some seconds, the creature fell to the bottom by its weight. Ruby and Leon heard the sound of a splash, it looks like it falls over water… or may a dirty one… then the two heard the sound of a metal falling and landing, it was a metal ladder but it has to be deployed manually from the upper level.

"I got the feeling that someone was watching us" the cop commented walking at the ladder and climbing drawing his matilda handgun. Ruby took her scroll, part of it was cracked but it stills works, she checks her aura levels and she was in yellow zone close to the red zone. She began to think about the times that she used her semblance and how much damage she receives. It didn't make sense, she hasn't overused her semblance or received enough damage… unless the bite…

"Hey Ruby, Are you okay?" Leon's questions took her from the thought, she looks at him handing her worry facial expression and noted. She proceeds to climb, not using her semblance to keep the most of it possible. Once with Leon, the two continue to walk arriving at a cabin where the cop pulled the lever that move a platform that assembles creating a pat to continue. The cop was thinking about what Ruby was seeing in her device, whatever it was she is a bad actor. Something was wrong and their chat in STARS office was proof of it, walking on the bridge that the platform created he sees the young huntress that was walking at his side.

"Ruby, tell me the truth, are you alright?" He asked firmly to her, this made uncomfortable the girl who put her hands on her arms. It was now time to face it, whatever thing that turns everyone in hungry beasts is affecting her aura. Knowing that Leon could find out her state she decides to said it.

"Leon, I might be infected with the thing that turns everyone in zombies" Ruby fell how the weight was taken from her, making her more relaxed. It could help from now to her mental state.

"Once out of here, we will try to found a way to take that thing from you, I promise" the cop swears to her, even though he wasn't sure if he would accomplish the promise. But it was the only thing that he could said, he couldn't just say a thing that can add more stress to someone in that condition.

The two arrive at a room that led to another ladder that has a sewer cover on its top side. Before that, the cop climbs the ladder. "Leon, could you make me a promise?" The girl asked him, Leon could imagine what she was about to say. "If we don't make it in time could you kill me pls?" All the training to treat people in a similar situation weren't enough for the cop who can't answer at that… but...

"…*sight*.. okay. Still, I will do anything that I can to give you a chance to live."

This comfort the young huntress who was doing her best to handle her heal state. Leon climbed the ladder opening the sewer cover, he so it was the parking garage of the police station. Some police cars here and there, some with lights one, and the exit with the fence gate down. The cop helps The huntress to stand up at the parking level.

"This looks bad for us..mmh" Ruby said thinking in a way to clear the exit keeping away the thoughts on the infection in her organism. It didn't help much the dog howls that hear too close.

"Look there is a monitor" Leon pointed out and walk to the device followed by the girl, who kept in alert in case some zombie appeared. Once with the monster, the two got a disgusting surprise.

"Dammit, it needs a card" Leon complained, it was the last thing he need it.

"We can use a vehicle to ram the…" Ruby was cut by a snarl behind them, but not from the ones that they heard from the zombies. Looking at their backs, they spotted a dog. Its skin was ripped off from some parts, and its eyes were covered by grey-white color. It then began to run and jump over the cop who just have time to react and grab the dog neck in time preventing the infected dog to bite his throat. But the momentum of the dog sent the blond cop to the ground as the same to his handgun.

The Huntress quickly draw her scythe and with the tip of the blade, stab it on the left side of the infected animal and launched it far from them. Ruby broke some of the ribs of the dog but this one was putting in its feet again, while the girl gave a small kick to the handgun that was on the ground and give it to Leon who was getting in up again. The dog snarl at them and tried to strike them again but it got shot in the head. Nonetheless, neither Ruby and Leon shoot, they turned to where the shoot came from and there was a silhouette with a gun in the right arm. " Who is that?" the cop asked then the figure responded in a female voice "Stay Sharp".

The Dog was getting up again but it was shot in the head by Leon, who instinctively aim at the woman who was getting close and illuminated by the lights that still work. She was wearing a trench coat of leather, that cover to her over knees, black gloves and tights. But the thing that was totally off of her was the sunglasses or that was the point of view of Ruby. Who wear sunglasses under a dark parking garage and on the night? also, she raised her handgun to Leon. The huntress took out her pistol and aimed it to her. This made the woman aim at her:

"Lower it," she said while getting something from her trench coat, an identification with three letters. "FBI" this made Leon lower his gun saying sorry, Ruby followed his action then the woman with sunglasses aimed again to the dog that was about to get in its feet and kills it once and for all.

"Sorry for.. aim to you and thanks for the help" the huntress apologize to the FBI agent.

"I should be surprised that you made it this far," she said inexpressive and walk to the other side of the garage, making confused the cop and the girl of the meaning of "Should be".

"FBI, right?. What´s going on here?" Leon asked with a serious look at the agent. Ruby didn't know what even FBI means but decided to remain silent, seeing how the woman just walks without the intention of even turning to face them.

"Sorry, that information is classified" the agent respond, no giving any attention to the two survivors.

"Classified?! After all, we have been through, we at least need an explanation." Ruby claimed, making the woman stop and turn at them.

"You two, do yourself a favor: Stop asking questions and get the hell out of here" then she just walks to a door that has a red light over it. Leon asked her where she was going but she didn't answer and went through the entrance to another room. Leaving the rookie cop and the huntress alone in the garage, with nothing more to do.

"Leon, what's the plan now?" the girl was really upset form not receiving help the someone who could know what was going on, but there was nothing can be done of that.

"*sight*.. just follow her and see where she is going, we may have some answers"

* * *

**End of the sixth chapter. **

**I might be editing this chapter in the future, I need help with the development of the characters as well, the interactions. Also, the Dr. Birking fight was hard to narrate, there were other three versions of the fight where Leon does absolutely nothing because of Ruby. Talking about Ruby, her semblance made me eat my works about space, she can made short dashes to evade. **

**And the scene of her talking with Leon about her being infected more impactful similar to Elizabeth of Bioshock infinite asking Cupper to kill her before being captured. **

**To be an award that this chapter can be re-edited in the future so you guys can have a better experience of this xover, and if you want t help me to edited, send me a PM.**

**See you in the next update.**

**_Superboy_**

_**thanks, for the review, and yes the G1 is easy. I hope it doesn't feel that I buffed it XD**_


	7. Nothing is Easy

**Disclaimer**

**Resident Evil 2 and RWBY do not belong to me.**

**The copyright belongs to CAPCOM and Rooster teeth respectively**

* * *

After defeating what can be described as an abomination of nature, the rookie cop and the young huntress have to face a last obstacle in their way to freedom. Encountering an enigmatic person who identified herself as a government agent but, far from giving some answers and help she put inexperienced duo aside letting them alone in the underground garage of the police station. Ruby starter to suspect about her behavior, what she could tell is that a government agent is supposed to help like one did in the fall of Beacon, helping with an injured Yang in the evacuation. Leon in the other hand, wanted an answer of what happen in the city and if there a way he can help, getting even at lest medical treatment for his companion in the infested station.

—Just what we needed—the cop was unpleasant by the FBI agent attitude, this call the attention of his companion who looked at him. –Everything okay Leon?—

—No.— the blond walk to the door which moments ago the woman entered to another section of the level. The young huntress follows him to the door entering to a small and dark reception with just light enough to see but the cop had to take draw his flashlight. There was an office on the other side, having a window connecting the two but with a metal bars for protection, and open entrance to the office. Also another corridor that the entrance was a security door made by bars.

The huntress looked at the inside of the seeing a big sketch of the area where they are and at the side a pamphlet of the sketch. While Leon used his flashlight illuminating the shadowy corridors of the detention area. – How the fuck someone on heels can go that fast?— he murmured but the silver-eyed girl manage to hear him on her way to show the map that she found. – I have a friend that can run in heels even dance with—

—Really? I want to see that, hey is that a sketch of the area?— Leon asked while Ruby extended the pamphlet. The cop put the illuminated the map with the flashlight, they were in the detention area but they already knew that. They see the other zones of the 1B level of the station in the map, and seeing the others rooms. Once memorizing the map, the duo continue walking in the detention area with flashlight on hand, the huntress found another flashlight in the corpse of a police officer. She wouldn't have to use her scroll any time soon.

They arrive to a cells lines corridor in where walking in, rotten hand raised from the cells. Putting the light on the cells they found the zombies in there, trapped behind the metal bars.

—I didn't expect that— Ruby commented with her handgun ready

—Well, maybe in the first hours they didn't expect them being undead or zombies— Leon was traying to Imaginate how many officers could have been bitten by just trying to put them in the cells.

—Leon, you think this could be why they block the entrance to this level?—

—mmh.. I don't think so, the only way to close that door must be from this side—

The two continue walking in the cells corridor, just Zombies inside each one. At the end of the line was another corridor with an electrical switch. Leon pull it down but nothing happen.

—I guess there is not electricity—

—I don't think someone is going to work on the electricity plant in middle of this Leon—

—uh.. true but what I know I is...—

—Hey, is someone in there?— and unknown voice interrupted Leon, it was coming from the last cell of the corridor. The two get in there to see a man dressed brown leather jacket with a blue shirt below and with folded sleeves, jeans, glasses. His careless face was excited to see another human face that was not a zombie.

—I can't believe it. Another humans— he was getting more enthusiastic at seen both Ruby and Leon and no other zombie.—Hello Humans— smoke were coming from his mouth, he was smoking a cigarette

—You been here long?— the cop asked

—Long enough. Are we the last alive?—

—No, no, there a few of us..—

—Oh, .. that's good news, I guess..— the man in the cell voice got annoyed – Unless, Irons sent you—

—Wait who is Irons?— the huntress intervene in the conversation, whoever was Irons, got the smoker man in a defensive tone.

—Irons is the one in command of the police station, Ruby.— Leon answered the huntress question to turn to the man behind the bars to ask about the chief but then it started to talk.

—yeah, I hope that son of bitch is somebody dinner now— he cursed, getting the survivors duo intrigued about the meaning of it.

—Why are you trying to said by that?— the girl asked to the man that was getting anxious for something.

—Look you two. He is the bastard that looked me in here—his answer raised eyebrow on Leon.

—I'm sure he had a good reason— the cop said.

—He did— then put his cigarette in his mouth to smoke the burning tabaco in it just for throw it to the ground—I was about to blow the whistle on his dirty ass— he exhale the smoke from his nose looking at the wall of his right side – I´d have done the same thing, I guess.—

Then, the sound of metal slicing sound at the distant. It was have being the metal of the security door that was slipping. But it sounded like someone with an enormous strength did it. This put in alert the three in there, it can be again the monster of before with pipeline or it could be the trench man. Ruby didn't if draw crescent rose or stick with the handgun because of her low aura.

—Hey, I´ll make a deal…— the smoker proposed getting close to the bars with a hand lifting a badge holder with a card with the logo of the RPD. – Unlock the cell and I will give you this. There is no other way outta that parking garage!. Believe me!. –

—Sorry… I can't not do that. I have to talk to the chief first— Leon tell to the man that was getting even more anxious than before.

—Is this chief trustworthy Leon?— the huntress questioned the cop. A noise get in the room again but it was more stronger than before.

—She is right man, Look… We are all prisoners in this station. So either play nice and help each other out—another metallic noise sound and more closer.. if it wasn't the security door the noise of before, this has to be it, giving creeps to everyone in there and more to the prisoner in the cell. – Shit, it coming—

The smoker began to walk backwards in the cell until feel the wall. Leon looked at him noting the behavior of the prisoner. –What- What´s coming?!— the cop reclaimed to the scared man. The huntress gave a fast look at the man that was getting out of distressed.

—C´mon, C´mon… don't be an asshole.. ok?. You need this.— he got close to the wall by inches—Just get me the fuck out of here— then, a hand break through the wall grabbing the man by the head and lift him breaking the wall even more. Both people on the other side of the cell aimed their guns to the hand but there was nothing they could do. In screams, the hand pressed the man's head against the was turning his skull shreds killing him in the instant. Blood fly from the mashed head, the hand released the death body, falling to the ground leaving the two shocked. Leon just could said some words before looking at the wall and seeing the hole in it, hearing the unmistakable footsteps of the trench man.

Ruby in other hand, was completely in shock by how the man was killed, looking at the corpse, the head was painted in red and deformed, the left eye was out of it place. This gave nausea to the huntress who fall on her knees an retched to then vomit, with both hands in her belly because of the abdominal stretch of the muscles. She try to get some air to recover for that horrible sensation but hear some steps coming from her left side.

—Who is that?—Leon draws his weapon to the figure that was coming, it was the FBI agent again.

—It just me, so you can put that away— she said walking aside of the black dressed huntress who was getting in her feet using the bars of the cell as support. The agent saw what happen to the men, her face could being seeing but she was anger of what she was seeing.

—I don't even know what happened- it Just… happened so quick— Leon could explain well, the way that the man died was just inhuman.

—I told you to get out of here—the agent scolds the two survivors.—You wouldn't want to end like Ben, would you?—

—You know him— The cop asked at the raincoat dressed woman.

—He was my informant. Had information of use in my investigation—

—So, that investigation is about what happen in here?—Ruby asked at the raven haired but this one didn't answer ignoring her.

—So what he said was true?—the question of the cop made the agent annoyed and started to walk to leave them.

—Hey you can´t keep walking away from us— Leon claimed grabbing the agents left arm while, Ruby step in from of her facing her. The FBI investigator pulled her arm from the police hand and looking him right to the eyes through her glasses.

—We don't even know even you name—Ruby stole Leon´s line making the federal agent to look at the unnatural silver eyes of the huntress—Mine´s Ruby Xaio Long— she said a half true

—and I´m Leon Kennedy— the agent looked the cop one more time then the Huntress. She move a step at side to see the two.

—Find a way out, Ruby, Leon. Before it's too late. … then we will talk— and again she walks away with not saying even a goodbye. –Names´s Ada— she revealed her name walking to the corridor without giving them her face. Leon and Ruby were upset of the attitude of Ada who just appears when she wanted and just for giving questions instead of answers.

Leon gave a last look at the card in the corpse with the number 178332. If is true that there is no other way to escape from the parking lot, they would need that.. but the idea of using Ruby ability is out of question due her actual state. By the other hand, the Huntress have begun to inspect the cell door, looking at the lock and then a the slider and the mechanism that allow it to function.

—I guess is a deal— the cop pronounce looking at the body and then inspecting his surroundings finding a panel with the components exposed. If he was right, that was the panel that give energy at the locks to open. Getting close to this he called his companion—Ruby what you think on this?—.

The silver-eye warrior saw what Leon was pointing out. She got close to it and see more closely the components, two pieces were missed.—This is getting annoying— and she was right, she don't wanted to make another travel to or solve another puzzle to escape, then she turned her sight to the two table that was at the right one with a crank and the other with a note. She went to read the note.

"Jail Power Panel"

The power panel is out. Can the person in charge of it please take care of it ASAP!?

I assume everyone knows, but since the jail's power panel is old as hell, we're gonna need those custom power panel parts no one makes anymore. There should be a few in the generator room.

Addendum:  
I got word that there's only one of those power panel parts in the generator room. The guy that's here to fix the bell in the clock tower should have another, so someone swipe-I mean, ask him nicely for it, please.

—So, there is one of the parts on the generator room and the other could be in the clock tower of the station… why iS AlWAys that EASY?!—

—You are not the only one that is wandering that— Leon joked with the girl, taking the tool in case of need it.

—I got other plan. I hope it can work—she said drawing crescent rose in scythe mode and tried it to use it has a laver to open the door. Leon helped, pushing the weapon a couple of times but it didn't work, the door was totally look. It would be the same if Ruby tried to slice the bars, it will bounce like when she used her weapon against the mech of Torchwick, making scratches and damage her weapon in the process.

The girl began to get mad that her plan wasn't working, even there was the other that consisted to use her semblance but her irregularly aura consume could deplete her barrier and maybe began the process of turning in zombie…

—Well.. we are going to uses the plan A..— both annoyed get out of the cells, passing the garage and enter in the dark corridor of the 1B level of the east side. The two turned on the flash lights traveling in the hallways.. finding the path to the generator blocked by a barricade. And at their left a for that only works with electricity, the two checked the map for alternative ways, there was other route that can be use but first, they visited the shooting range hoping to found some ammo. It was on darkness has expected.

—Hey, what's this?— the silver eyed found another yellow box, she opened founding a bent key. The blond cop saw a memo at the side where the box was placed.

Equipment Disposal Notice

Item to be Disposed:  
Key to Patrol Car 7439

Details:  
Bent key, no longer usable, but can still open the car's doors and trunk with its keyless entry buttons.

—Well, we can find more ammo in the car if it stills in the garage.—

—I hope is ammo for my weapon— Ruby continue walking guided by the light of her flashlight, spotting the door of the to enter on the range and other that need a special key.

—Ruby, why did you use a false last name with Ada?— the cop questioned the reason of not using Rose to identify her self to the agent. While took a pamphlet with the city pet, Mr Raccoon. This make the huntress uncomfortable, but the ´miss´ agent hasn't giving any reason to trust.

—Leon, I can only guess what the FBI is… but I don't think they act like this with other branches. She hasn't even tell us why she is here— she expressed her discomfort about Ada, the agent was just messing around the two times they meet under the eyes of the young silver eyed girl.

—I can't blame you for it. During my time in the academy there were a lot of jokes about the FBI like they are always competing with the CIA, seen who is the one with more secrets— he joked about it. –anyway, she is the only option we have to know what is going on—

—Leon, I think is pretty obvious what's going on.—The huntress was annoyed about Leon logic –There are undead walking around the city and a Giant man stalking us to break our heads—

—I didn't mean that, what I tried to said was she might know why this is happening. And maybe, find something that can help your condition—He explained, Ruby began to rethink about the agent.. who still has done nothing to gain her trust. However, if Leon is right, the agent might be the only person that can help her. The two kept in silence exploring the room, finding shotgun shells for the cop. In continuation, they returned to the garage finding the car by using key to active the lights of the car and a sound. In the car was an upgrade piece for his handgun, a Gun Stock which allow his gun to shot three round burst. Then they walk again to the generator having to cross the K9 room… they could hear the howls of the dogs by getting close to the door, giving creeps to the duo but they have to enter, the other way was blocked too.

Then they enter in the room, they infected dogs barked at them, trapped inside their cages. Ruby began to think in Zwei infected.

—shit— the cop cursed by the surprise of the dogs, good thing, the cages were lock. The two walk around the and reach the other door, the see the access to the morgue and to the left a fence that was looking the path. The cop took out the tool after spot the mechanism to open it, meanwhile, the huntress open the door of the room of the autopsy operation. She saw a body of a cop at the side of the door, there was a strong smell in the room that stared to give her nausea. But she continue exploring finding a note about an operation of a man.. she didn't understand the details but she let the report in its place and continue to explore… by curiosity she open the last container pulling the table with a body in there, the good news it wasn't a zombie but the smell was damaging her nose. In the other hand there was a flashbang grenade at the right of the head corpse. The door of the morgue opened with a light blinding the silver eyes of the girl.

—Ruby, what are you doing?— it was Leon voice in a serious tone .

—mmh sorry the curiosity took over me—She apologies to the cop, interrupting the rest of a body was a sacrilege and respectful, but it was just a body, the soul is not more in there.—Don't you think is weird that there are items in the cages?—

—.. I guess but better keep going— Then the cop left the room letting Ruby at her choice… it was true, she shouldn't disturb the real people that already passed out, no like the one who refuse to die, she left the room and followed Leon who was waiting for her in the other door. Having a relief expression at seen her, the two entered in the generator room, finding the item they need in a box. The young girl saw the little relief moment in the room to check her Scroll to see her aura status, it was in yellow again recovering slowly. It could mean that she is already getting rid of the infection, but just in case, she won't use her semblance a lot to not lose aura unnecessary.

The blond cop saw by the projection of the device of the girl a yellow line, he remembered the weird connection of the scroll and the user to see they status like an electrocardiogram but in a more animalistic way.

—How is your ..'aura' being?—

—Much better but I don't want to wasted it—

The to walk around the machinery of the darkened room, being in alert in case to face a monster.

—guess it could mean that it fighting whatever is turning the people in mindless creatures.—

—It could or maybe not, there thing like some virus that the aura can´t help my defenses like flu— even when aura protect the user from the unthinkable, there are things like simples diseases that make the barrier a joke. But it because, are diseases that are in constant changes and sometimes even manage to mock the extra protection by getting inside of healthy cells.

—Similar thing happen here, there people that died just because a simple pneumonia.—the little chat between the two help to relax them a little. In no time they, were in from of a panel with light and a window that was at the side of the door that they couldn't open before. The panel had four switches and two measures, one for the amperage and the other for the voltage.

—okay, let's see what if..— the cop, put on all four switches but the light was not returning.. –weird—

—What if you just move each one to see what they do— the girl advise Leon how turn the four in off an then moved each one. Some seconds passed and the rookie have figured out that the switches of the middle where the ones to active. Then, the light returned to the section.

—This was the most easy one— the girl commented just for couple of seconds, a dog shouted at them behind a fence in the room. By returning the energy, the infected dog got free from their cages and now are free there. It wasn't that easy after all.

* * *

**Well, the chapter is out. Sorry for not update every week, I´m busy with a course that I'm retaking because I failed last year and getting ready to move. I appreciate you patient to my erratic updates. Now, this chapter was about to be shorted but I get with an inconvenient, with Ruby infected her aura is focusing in combating the T-virus in her body now which lead a more expensive cost of using her aura. In another words… she has to rationed her aura like we rationed the herbs in the game. She will use her semblance but more controlled, I figure out how to move the damage stand with crescent rose.**

**Also, YES. I skipped the key in the morgue. They objective is get out of there has fast they can do like a rookie player will tried, so some upgrades will be missed like the upgrade for Matilda that is in a security box in the 2 level of the station. **

**Also, remember the last chapter I comment about a xover I had in mind…wai I didn't? okay, the xover is a RWBY x ROBOTECH. (evades an strike of tomatoes) okay, I think some know the controversy of the show. But if you don't, here is: Harmony Gold got the rights of three anime shows that have nothing in common and then make Robotech by changing the cannon of the three shows. But the most affected one was SDF Macross. No because of the story(is almost the same but some changes), but because a legal fight between HG and Big west. It's a complicate thing to explain, there videos in YT about the case. **

**But to what I wanted to tell, some mouths before I tried one but I delete it because I did know how to write the plot of it and where I want to go with it. But now I have a more clear vision of what I want to do. **

**Knowing that the legal contract of BW and HG is about to end in two years or less, I can give it a little and final tribute to it with a xover with RWBY.**

**All came with the scene of Hikaru/Rick discovering Flowers in the wasteland, for some reason I replaced Rick face for Ruby and since then I thought about it. **

**Reviews:**

**JustLuck**

**_It might be spreading right now, almost all the virus get host in the healthy cells to mock the body defenses. Is a thing I considered by the beginning, but I will go with that because is more easy to understand but we are now seeing how the virus is giving a fight to the aura. _**

**Gravenimage**

**_I now, but it was not enough time for our little girl get some suspicious. Also, that´s why she didn't gave her real last name to her. _**

**See you next update.**


	8. The Clock is ticking

**Disclaimer**

**Resident Evil 2 and RWBY do not belong to me.**

**The copyright belongs to CAPCOM and Rooster teeth respectively**

* * *

Its been some minutes since Leon restored the electricity allowing the two to continue in their path to return to the commissary. More exactly, the clock tower where the other part for the panel should be. But nothing is easy, just after the electricity was restored the cages of the infected dogs opened.

The floor once again is being filled with a dark red substance coming for a half sliced infected k9 dog as the silver-eyed girl and the cop. The two entered in the morgue once again to try to find a place to hide, Leon locked the door feeling the hits that the infected K9 made against it, while Ruby check the other side of the main plate if there were a hole where the dogs could sneak in. Thankfully they couldn't.

She looked at the cages and pulled the second one plate revealing a dead body that suddenly moves to scream and fall to the cold floor where she was killed by the tip of the blade of her scythe.

-Ruby, What that heck are you doing with the cages?-

-Remember when there were things here?- Then after looking at the plate, saw a key with red gems that looked like the same symbol of the door of the shooting range and the door before entering the _Unicorn_ room. She grab it and looks in the other cages finding a flash grenade and 9mm ammo for Leon's gun. She began to question who was capable to let so important items in their

Then the infected K9 stopped and went away, if like got tired of something.. Leon slowly open the door and saw no infected dog near.

Walking slowly, the two survivors entered in the k9 cages room once again to face another dog was waiting for them. Thankfully for Leon, it just stood there preparing for the jump at them, but the cop was faster by shooting at it with the shotgun at the head. The dog fell on the cold floor as the two survivors run out of the room by the other door, running with caution in the floor to the door that will take them to the police station again. But again, another infected dog appears from the left coming like it was coming from the garage, the huntress with her scythe cut it in a fast slice.

Making their way to the door and passing it until they reach the stairs. Looking behind if any zombie or dog follows them… it seemed no to be the case. They lower their weapons; Ruby saved crescent rose and took the .45acp handgun.

-Seems that every time we get a moment to breathe is the signal of something worst- the cop said in a disappointed tone as he walks up the stairs, being followed by the young huntress.

-Leon, I guess is better no to think about that, don't you think? – she responded with the same thought of him, looking at the floor of each stair until they get once again on the area where they arrive.

\- Isn't the same? – the blond mood rose a little for the pun as the two continue to walk in the illuminated corridor to arrive in the watchman room. -Hey, how many of those ehm... "grimy" things... Woah!- a zombie broke one of the windows entering the corridor by slamming it rotten body over the floor – Damn it— the cop draws matilda saving the shotgun as Ruby aimed the 9mm handgun to the head of the undead. Pulling the trigger hitting at the target, the cop followed her at shooting at the upper body part until the rotten brain was heavily damaged. -well, I guess I will ask later-

-I won't disagree- Ruby said following him just to find that the entrance of the room were three zombies. – oh come on- she said as indicated with her left arm to the rookie cop to retread some steps back as she saved the handgun to draw her Scythe. Leon at seeing what she has in mind retread as she decapitated the one by one of the undead by grabbing her weapon closer to the blade and maneuvering in the space that connects the watchman room to the corridor. -I will clean my baby after all this-

\- or we can use a grenade next time-

-Agree…now that I think it, where is the clock tower? -

\- is on the west side on the third floor... I think. But I guess there is a faster way to access to thereby the east side- Leon took the lead by entering the room and being followed by Ruby who gave the last look to the zombies that she re-killed. Those monsters stared to look like young Grimms in their mindless and lack of self-preservation sense, she stared to guess that is now already used to kill them despite having a human body... The two went out of the building where the sound of the rain and the fire alarm were so loud, and quickly walk up the metal stairs as the flames of the helicopter illuminates their way to the next door. Ruby look to the crashed vehicle with her red hoodie on as follows the cop to enter the building again. It seemed to be the other corridor where they were looking for hints for the medallions...- Leon waits, were not zombies in here? – the red-haired asked remembering the two zombies that were here the last time they were around.

\- we will take them off then- the cop leads the way with the flashlight revealing the way in the dark corridor. They were lucky that there was not zombie to be found even a licker, and then they found another metal fence cutting the corridor. Leon was grateful for keeping the crank handle and use it in the mechanism to lift the fence, clearing the path to a newer section of the commissary. Illuminated by a single light on the ceiling, showing a decorated wood door in the left wall and the right, stairs that went up and down.

The cop walking in with ruby behind keeping eyes open and the cranks behind. – So, we go up? – Ruby asked at Leon with a handgun aiming downstairs as Leon looked upstairs with the shotgun.

-Yep- he walked quietly as the wood of the stairs made that crunchy noise at stepping in, the huntress followed behind as they get to an abandon common area that seemed to be used as an improvised store place. For worst, there were two other doors – ah... come one...-

-I guess it won't harm if we check the two doors. – the huntress said looking at one of the lookers, at opening found a flash grenade. – but first, shouldn't we check this place? – The suggestion got a little late as Leon pass her a box with .45 ammo and he grabs a magazine for his handgun.

\- Already in it! – said with a friendly smile and walk to the door open it slowly and saw the inside with the flashlight. – oh, another dark storeroom- said entering in it with his upgraded matilda. The girl follows him turning on her flashlight once she was in the room. She felt it was in a mini-maze hunting house because of the layout of the room and the noise of the present of zombies on the other side of the room. The cop in silence indicated her to walk slowly in the way to a door with the heart symbol as he slowly walks to the other side.

Ruby breath for a moment and started to walk as slow she could with the handgun rise with the flashlight below. The wood sounds as she made each step, and with the help of the light spot part of the body of the zombie that seemed to be waiting for something... until a burst of shots noise heard. The undead turned just to hit the wall as walk to the origin of the noises. Ruby took the chance and aimed at the head until she had a clear sight and pulled the triggers, blowing the head of the monster that keeps walking until its body fell to the floor. Then the light of the cop flashlight illuminated her just to turned off by him. – I don't want to be the one to say it but...-

-… that was easy? – Ruby said as she looked at the door with the heart symbol. – It seems that is one of those doors that need a special key-

\- it does, and at this point is getting a little annoying- the cop said as began to look around to see if he found something useful – hey Ruby, want to talk a little more about your... err...- The mind of Leon was already struggling to try to find the correct word for Remnant – world?-

\- ohm... which part? – she responded a little confused, she didn't know what to talk about it as a look at the center in the room. She could talk about her experience in RNJR or maybe the food fight back in Beacon.

\- Anything, funny stuff or maybe what monster you struggle more to fight against – Leon kept looking graving some shotgun shells form one of the stands as walk to another door that unfortunately was lock by the other side.

\- There was once when I was arriving at a town with my friends, helping to carry my uncle after getting severely injure- She lighted what seemed to be a big and rust gear. – in the main plaza, that monster appeared, a Nuckelavee. Imagined a big black horse with the half body of a human in its back-

-That now that looks kinda creepy- He slowly gave a last look at the place just to not find anything useful… - and how you defeated? – he began to walk to the door where they came as Ruby follows him explaining how their first effort failed and almost kill them until they got a better idea.

They used the other door that leaves them to the rainy exterior of the commissary. With the fire alarm still ringing and the helicopter crash in flames. – Well, that seems a story to tell for a grandchild- the cop praised that effort of Ruby and their friends as look down to a metal ladder to go down. – I mean, I can see a little child asking its grandmother. "Grandma tell me about the time fought a 'knuckeleave' ". And will keep hearing. — the comment of Leon accidentally triggered a fantasy in Ruby mind. A dream of having her child asking her mother, Summer Rose, about the adventures that had, how she helped people by getting rid of Grimms and bad people and stuff… _such a foolish dream can't never be._

Then a loud metal noise makes her come back to reality as try to see what's going one just to hear how the ladder where Leon was using fell with him and hit the ground of the other lower level. – Leon are you okay?!- She jumped and landed at the side of the cop.

-agh Damn it agh- he said by looking the height from where he fell from, it wasn't that much but got lucky for not getting any dislocation or broken rib. -Am alright and thanks. – by the answer, Ruby can now breath thankfully taking the fact that he doesn't have any type of aura. She lends her hand to Leon and helps him to step up and walk a couple of meters to see part of the helicopter in flames, noting a cut water pipeline that passed at their side and connected to a mechanical lever. The cop pulls the lever, but the water didn't sprout out from the broken section.

-It's me or our luck is getting better? – Leon sarcastically said returning the lever to its original position. If there were right, the door that was on their left should lead to the corridor that goes to the main hall of the building, but the flames will cut them off.

-When you got in a train accident, you will know what means getting better luck- Ruby responded to him with the same sarcasm as they laugh a little just to follow the white pipeline to a backyard with high chain mesh below and accessible by service stairs. -Well… luck is on our side. –

\- Agree- The two walk down the stairs and continue following the pipeline until seeing where it unions with another line and the two go down to a mechanical system that controls where the water flows. It was selected in the Right one, they just need to turn it to the left and the business is ready. It will be good if it were not from the noise from the door that was being hit by the inside of the maintenance building, keeping in alert the two survivors. The doors look broke and open revealing two zombies, one with a female looking one and another in police uniform. Leon aimed his gun at the one of the left and shot it to stund as fast did to the other as the huntress deployed crescent rose scythe and run against the two undead to cut the two in a spinning move in which she jumped passing in middle the two zombies.

The two undead now can rest at last as their cut parts fall in the ground losing part of the organs as the rotten flesh just release the dark red liquid mixed with the water of the rain. The huntress did not look at the mutilated bodies and she just walks in the door to look if any items could help. While Leon changed the water flow to the left line.

In the room, Ruby appreciated the various water pipeline and machinery in it. Some steps in front she took some ammo for the handgun and saw a door that she opens entering into another room with a whiteboard with a key with Trebol emblem fixed at it with tape. (Someone lost a key?) it read at the side. The huntress grabbed it and walk off the rooms reuniting whit Leon who was about to open the door.

\- Nothing interesting inside?-

-No much, just this ammo that I forgot to gave you and this key- she gave the ten 9mm rounds and the Trebol key to the cop and they began to hurry to turn off the fire with the water. The girl began again to question how so many people in the station might have been so carefree to lose ammo, keys and other important items in unsuspected places. Meanwhile, Leon pulls the lever releasing the water that shuts down the flames of the crash.

-That's being a long run to just set off the fire, Don't you think? -

-Yep. It remains me the time when I and a friend lost a map and we have to walk the roads by the path signs.-

-Are you serious?- The cop mocks of her for a brief moment - That´s the worst thing that could happen, but anyway let´s get inside before we catch a cold-

\- On your six- The huntress follows him to the building walking in the dark corridor with the flashlight in hand watching the steps. - Leon, can you talk me about how you got in here again?-

\- I was assigned to the station after completed the academy courses. I was supposed to get the call from the chief but it never came, so I decided to get here to see what was going on and...- Heavy footstep noises heard, when the two got at the part of the crash, the tyrant being lifted the crashed vehicle with its right hand. - ah, shit, this thing doesn´t know how to give up- the two, run back to where they come knowing that it will be a waste of ammo to shoot at its head. - Ruby, you still have the flashbang?-

-Yep- She opened the door being out in the balcony once again with the grenade in hand.

-Alright, let's get close to the stairs and drop it when it gets close- Leon command as they run close to the stairs and waited for the tyrant who kicked the door. The titan has to lower its body to fit in the entrance and seeing the survivors walk at them at a surprising speed that just gave time to the huntress to drop the flashbang at its feet. It exploded in a loud 'Bang' that disoriented and blinded the trench man who was trying to hit the survivors who took the opportunity to escape by using the now cleared from fire corridor running as fast they could in the darkness until arriving the main hall where Ruby lead the way to the library. - I have a plan, but you will need to trust me. (I hope this works)- She said has the blond run more faster by not holding Matilda with both hands. The zombies on the reception part look at them screaming but that the lest of the problems of the survivors. As they arrive at the library door, the tyrant opens the door of the waiting room seeing how they entered the library room.

-Here- Said once inside in the room to the door of the lounge where the Unicorn state is, there she continued to the other door entering the corridor of the S.T.A.R.S office is looked.

-Mind to tell about your plan?- Leon questioned her as she took a key with a diamond figure and used to open the door with the same figure. -Let´s hide here- Say entering in what seemed to be the linen room and closed the door once Leon was inside. -I have my debuts - The cop said as the huntress locked the door and the characteristic footstep of Mr. X heard. It was coming close, the two keep quiet as the tyrant opened the door of the corridor. The noise of the steps and the gear of the clothes of the monster make both, Ruby and Leon, sweat cold as it move in front of the door. The cop was about to take the Lightning hawk ready with the few bullets it had, Ruby just cover her mouth with her hands at that moment. For their relieve, the tyrant just continued walking in the corridor until its steps went far aways to not be audible. Both Inhale and exhale in relieve at the point that the two sit on the floor of the room, thankful that the plan worked.

-jejeje... our luck is getting better and better and better- Leon cleaned his face from the cold sweat. Looking at the young huntress who cleaned her sweat with her red cloak. -Hey. I am surprised that your hood doesn´t get stuck in anything inside here.-

-I know, it once it got stuck in a bunk bed and... it wasn´t funny- she told as stan up and look at the place finding ammo for Leon matilda. -ah, Leon catch it- she trowed the box to the cop who grab it in midair as the was already in his feet trying to open a portable cage until the light got green. - made it- say opening it and... - A key?!- having in his fingers a small and cubic hey for a keyboard. - *sigh* Anyway, have you ever think about not using it or at least cut it?-

-No. I... I can't... it.. - she grabbed the hood as the little daydream that she has before came back to her mind again - It is one of the last things I have form, my mom-

-Oh, I am sorry I won´t ask about it-

\- Is fine, I have already overcome her death since I have 7. So not worry.- she exhales inflated her cheeks. - So we go to the champ floor now?-

-Yep let's keep going before that thing come back- Leon says as Ruby unlocked the door and the two went to the library again to find a zombie body crushed in the ground. The two thought that it was Mr.X work, quickly the duo went stairs up walking. Everything was going smoothly as they got close to the door, the wood floor made a strange noise, then it collapsed making the two fall to the first floor of the room.

-Goddamn it, just when I said that our luck was getting better...- Leon said standing up and helping Ruby to get over her feet.

\- Is my Uncle close or what?- said as look the now broken way to the third level and the surroundings.

-The other way is in the same condition but.. we can move those bookshelves and used them as a passway.- Told Leon as he got close to the shelves see a jack tool lifting one of the shelves without the handle and the worst part was the hydraulic one service screw was below of it. The red hooded girl stays at his side looking at the tool.

-is not the thing that goings in here- she gave a fast look at the place... it didn´t seem so. Meanwhile, as he thinks how to make the jack go down without braking the bookshelf it was lifting. this may be an opportunity for using the huntress weapon but need to confirm one thing. Turn his flashlight on focussing inside of the handle joint in the jack, seeing the mechanism of it.-Bingo. Ruby, I will need your help. Your weapon as a small side blade right?-

\- oh, yeah - She took her weapon only deploying the tip blade of it. -You want me to stick it in the joint?-

-Yes, but I will need to guide it to a match the joint- He guides the tip has Ruby hold the weapon as he used the light to guide the tip to the mechanical joint and it matches and slowly began to turn the improvised handle to the right. Nothing happens so began to rotate it to the left and feel how the jack began to go down until the weight of the bookshelf falls over the rail of rail again. - Okay, it's done -

-I guess we do save a lot of time in here- the huntress moves the first bookshelf, and Leon the next one and so on until forming the new pathway.

* * *

**YES, I'm alive and ready to write the next chapter. Sorry for not being here, the college consumed my time and also moved to a new house. I will make good use of this vacation period so don't worry, I expect to upload the next chapter on the weekend or next week.**

**I also made a spell check with the basic pack of Grammarly, yes, one of the ads on Youtube. But it just she the grammar and that the sentences made sense. and other 74 things I can not see because I need to pay the subscription. **

**I also hide a little bit funny Easter Egg in this chapter. I know that you can easily spot it since it has an _on propose grammar mistake_. The ones who discover this little EE will get virtual cookies and a pleasant s_ound to their ears_. **

**Now, the last chapter reviews.**

***NexxoZ**

**Muchas gracias por darte la vuelta por aqui, agradesco que te haya gustado compadre XD. Por cierto, por que no te avientas a hacer esa parodia de Blake y Tofu? suena muy buena idea.**

***SuperBoy**

** As a Fact, for some reason, the model used for Ada remained me to Cinder for some reason. Also, that is something I should had use it at their meeting :,v. Also, the infection in her body is now just making her aura recharge low, making her think about when to used and not spam it each time like in the library.**

_**Well, see you in the next update. Also, the words in Italic are Hints. **_


	9. Out

**Disclaimer**

**Resident Evil 2 and RWBY do not belong to me.**

**The copyright belongs to CAPCOM and Rooster teeth respectively**

* * *

After getting out of the lower floor of the Commissary, Both Leon and Ruby are now getting on the third floor of the main hall that is only accessible by the library and another door that was on the other side. Walking in the corridor in the dark looking below the reception and the secret passway. A zombie was walking to the other side, but it didn't pay much attention to the two survivors who were slowly walking to the door entering the clock tower.

-Is here, now where it that device thing- the cop begat to look the place under the spotlight from his flashlight as the huntress look at a mechanism with its visible components, missing a gear in the complicated mechanical system.

-If I remember, the box of the component piece is orange. – Ruby told pointing the light to and elevator as well Leon does, spotting the components package. The Bad news is that it is stuck at 10 feet from the floor. The cop took a file over a small table having the RPD logo in it with the title:

**_Repair Plan _**

**_Location: Police station west side clock tower _**

**_Due to the high cultural value of the bell, I'm calling a specialist in to make the repairs. Will go over the details once they're on the scene, but in the meantime, I'll take steps to secure the bell since the yoke is threatening to break._**

-What do you think about this Red? – He passes the note to his companion who raises an eyebrow for how the cop called her. Bringing the memory of certain red-orange gangster who ended being as Grimm aperitive.

\- Well… I can poke from below and you catch it as it falls- say walking below the elevator and began to poke the floor of it but it didn't work that much as the elevator was fixed. – or we can walk upstairs-

\- I debut it. The stairs are up a look like that that machine it's the one that moves it… and is missing a big gear- Said pointing his light to the machinery. – and seems it's a big one-

-About this? – She commented saving her weapon and using her hands as a reference, estimating the diameter of the piece – Because I saw one in the storage of the east side-

-Let's try if we can get that door to unlock- The two got out from the clock tower seeing the zombie who starts to glow to them as walk toward them. The huntress just walks raising her weapon as it transforms swing it form that top right of her slicing the undead in a spinning move. Cutting the arms, torso until turns into a pile of meat staining the scythe of the blade with blood. At the point, the zombies are turning less and less scary as they encounter more of them. But it doesn't mean to be too carefree, letting down the guard would mean death.

The walk to the door in the east section of the third floor of the main hall, the cop unlocks the door and the two entered again in it and between the two move the gear to the clock tower.

-I thought this thing weighted more…- Leon said leading the walk having the grip in the dents like of the piece.

-At least you are not carrying Crescent Rose with you. Also, you think it will be a great idea to explore more and see if we find more ammo and useful items? –

\- Are you sure of that? I mean, how your aura is doing now? - the huntress looks her scroll seeing her aura levels to answer the cop question. It was in yellow and now more of the half of the bar.

\- I think I am doing fine but is taking me more to recharge it – Ruby was optimistic at this point. It could be that her immune system already knows the treatment of what kind of infection cause people to turn in zombie. But that wouldn't automatically mean she was okay, even so, remain positive and not thinking more on to prevent some false symptoms to appear.

\- Maybe that Romero movie of dead walkers wasn't that crazy- He said opening the door.

\- And it was a good movie? – Her curiosity comes out, putting at the side the things that she is infected. Putting the gear in the machinery with Leon's help.

\- It was good for the time that it came out- he started the machinery and the Stairs began to come down as he turned it off when the stairs were completely touching the floor. The two walks around the elevator section to reach the stairs – About that, I got some free time going to local music stores to see if they got rock music… and sometimes I ended buying movies-

\- Oh, so you too find nice stuff in the music stores- the huntress giggles a little as she so another machinery with a missing piece, but with a specific form. Then proceeded to walk upstairs, looking at the box that was now more at their reach, taking her weapon out she tried to make the blade tip to reach the package reaching it but… it couldn't fit between the fence's tubes. She exhales disappointed as save the weapon. She followed Leon who was now taking gear from the clock machinery which awkwardly resembles to belong to the other machinery downstairs.

\- Its thing does not belong here; it needs a bigger one- He said as he looked around.

-what if we put it to the one below and we grab the other to… -

\- Making the clock to work and with the pretty bad state of the yoke, it will fall and break the elevator… I guess is a little risky… but I guess it's the only fast way- the two did as they said. Leon introduces the small gear in the machinery of the first floor and helped the huntress with the bigger gear to the second mechanism of the clock. Which began to work as they put it. It marked the 12 and the champ moved ringing in its way until the joke broke and fall other the elevator to the first floor of the clock. They got lucky when they got down and found that the clock was in good condition.

-Luck is in our side Leon? -

\- It is. I won't have to write a report on these - The cop grabs the component, and both got off the room just to see Mr. X coming from the Library. – oh uh. Luck is on our side- the duo runs to the other door entering it and passes it to the other room just to go down the first floor getting in a corridor that was blocked from one side. -Right- Ruby say running in it and turning to the left then and getting to and end corridor with two doors. The first one with a Heart symbol and the other with the Trebol logo. The two entered but they got themselves trapped as they realize that this was the observation room where the glass was broken getting access to the other part. For some reason, Ruby felt the need to blame a crow bird.

\- Let's jump to the other side. - the didn't think twice and jump to the other side, the interrogation room. Ruby followed him and the time waiting for the tyrant… its steps could be heard like he was still far, and the noise despaired like it got another way…

-I am getting more nervous by this sudden silence.- she looked the door at the door with a metal bookshelf filled with archives and with the disgusting body of a poor policeman that look like something heavy stepped over him.

-Alright, let's look to see what we can found here before something happens. - he gave some look in the interrogator room as Ruby returned to the observation room. Cracking some of the shattered glass on the floor, a quick look to the place she saw a portable cage like the one that Leon opened before. Getting some fun as she was solving and seeing which bottom active which light. Just a couple of attempts and the eight lights began to ticking in a rhythmic sound and opened.

-...ahh key for a keyboard?- At this point, she just sighs and looks more around not seeing something more useful thing than the key... she realizes that in the armory room there was a panel with two missing keys. Remembering the items that are in the lookers that need the second and third key in the panel, being such like bags, ammo, and knife if she remembers correctly.

-Ruby, take this- Leon Passed her a few .45ACP rounds. She started to count her munition, having in total 25 bullets and 2 in the magazine. She took out the clip from the gun and started to reload it, as Leon returned to the observation and began to inspect the officer corpse discovering 4 bullets for his handgun which in total now is 35. At the side of the corpse, there was a report with a little plastic bag with scrap of paper with 6 left, 2 right and 11 left.

**_Confiscation Report _**

**_Date: August 14, 1998 _**

**_Location: R.P.D. 2F Waiting Room Reason for Confiscation: A suspicious man was found at the location listed above. When confronted by an officer, he tried to escape by acting confused, but was arrested. A note he had on him was confiscated. _**

**_Remarks: It's not like everyone doesn't know who it is, but it's Justin Hanson: age 39, city resident, single, and a regular fixture in our jail. He wasn't a bad guy per se, just a bit of a birdbrain kleptomaniac. Can't believe he tried to pull a fast one in a police station, of all places, though..._**

-What a poor guy life...- He took a scrap of paper and began to think about what think this could be useful, but first needed to know where to find a safe box. Maybe they might need to inspect some rooms of the commissary - Ruby how is your aura?- The huntress didn't take her scroll out to check now, feeling how her aura is now thicker than before.

-It is better now. I can feel how it's more charged now- She said as shows to the cop the key that she found - you ask to investigate the place more right?

-Yeah. I am curious about this thing I just found. But I wasn't sure to do that because of your bite-

-Well, I haven't presented any symptoms yet. So I guess I fine ( For now)- Ruby remembers the armory key. -Do you remember that there is a Panel in the armory room that is missing some keys?-

\- Yeah, some items might be useful- Said as take his key and lend it to the young one. -There is a hip pouch that will be pretty useful-

-There wasn't one in the main hall?-

\- I already have it- Leon showed her the hip pouch that has on his left side. -Well now, let's keep going. I don't want to encounter that thing- He referred to the tyrant who wasn't heard in a while. the huntress nodded and follow him to the corridor once again. Running in the windows sections where a zombie keeps hitting the window with its hands. The two walk upstairs to the second floor and continue to the waiting room. Leon inspected the reception of the room confusing a little Ruby was at this point remembered what he talks about something he found.

-Yes, it's here- the cop said in an eureka expression giving the huntress curiosity get behind the blond who is crouched down unlocking a safe. -You got it?- the silver-eye young asked to him who opened the safe's door taking a muzzle brake that fitted exactly to his handgun. Making a little test in which aimed at a wall, now his handgun is totally upgraded. -What do you think Red?-

-That it needs a transformation mode!- Ruby look at the weapon thinking in its possible remodeling and possible transformation that might suit him, maybe something like Blakes gun. In Leon's mind, he was happy to see her generally joyful despise it wasn't the best moment to be so. But he didn't want to ruin the moment. -I will consider it Ruby.- With the guns in hand, the two began to march towards the armory in the first floor, entering in the Main Hall walking in the corridor to walk down by the stairs at the side of the statue, there was a zombie at the side of the door of the west office giving them the back until it heard them coming. It turned at them making that cry as Ruby and Leon stopped at the side of the improvised medical area, aiming at the undead. The cop shot a burst at the torso in slowing it down, as the Huntress shot at the head of the zombie throwing it to the ground.

The duo passed over the undead entering the west office, walking in the silent place with and strange noise of something that they only heard once coming from the corridor at the other side of the door. It's distinctive sound feel cold in the spine of the survivors. Leon wasn't sure to open the door, but Ruby got the guts and took the handle and slightly move it until it unlock the mechanism. Slowly opening it and seeing with the flashlight the exposed flesh of the walking licker which each step, the claws scratched the floor. It twitches the head looking at the almost inaudible sound of the door just to continue to walk at the machines of the corridor. The huntress and the rookie cop slowly advance to the safety deposit opening as silent as possible and once inside the two close the door. The silvereye young took the keys putting those in the missing spaces in the panel as the blond walk at the lockers to dictated her the parts that she should open.

\- Okay, It's the 102 and 103- Ruby pulsed the numbers in the panel that Leon told to her unlocking the lockers 102 with the 9 mm ammo for the matilda and the 103 with the combat knife which gave to Ruby and he moved to the other side of the lockers to the 200's section. naming the 203 equipping the hip pouch and the 208 taking the 3 shells for the shotgun. -Hey, Do you have another thing to check?-

-No, let's get us out of here before...- the heavy steps cut her. They know the meaning of it, the two hid in the bottom of the room using the lockers as cover as the door gets open by the tyrant who standed up after entering in the room. The two survivors wait as Mr. X walks at them by the 100 lockers' side and when he was in the half on its way, Ruby and Leon run through the second corridor to the door. As the trench man turned and began to follow them when they got out and its preys run to the west office making enough noise to call the attention of the licker who turned to attack them. But at that moment, the huntress closes the for and making the claws scratching the door as she leaves with the blond to the main hall. The mutated beast continues to attack the door until it gots crushed by the Tyrant with its step and walks to the room following the two survivors to eliminate all evidence.

* * *

The huntress and the Cop run to the east side entering the east office, luckily it was free from zombies. They moved on to the Watchman room once again and run the east corridor all the way, walking downstairs until getting to the door getting in the garage. In the moment Leon gets the shotgun ready in case a dog came as Ruby with both hands holds her handgun. Walking fast but being careful in the corridor, turning to the corner they walk straight to the door of the underground parking lot opening the door. Being noted by the three dogs in it who began to howl, two of the dog run around of the white car on the survivor's direction. Ruby aimed at the face of the one of the right but the shot didn't stop it as the Doberman jump at. The silver eye shots a couple of times at the as dodge the incoming attack and turns at the dog head until it explodes as her handgun goes empty and reloads the next magazine.

The cop shot at the other dog making it fall to the ground and shot it again before it gets over its feet killing it. The last dog took the opportunity when Ruby was still reloading jumping at her, aiming to the neck. But she was quick to grab the dog's neck and the two fall in the floor, one keeping the fangs out her neck and the other struggling to taste her flesh. The Huntress took the knife and stabbed it in the throat of the beast and kick it away of her, just to be killed by Leon. Then, he lent his right hand to the young huntress who gives her left and was pulled by the cop getting on her feet. - No bite?-

-No bite- She took the knife and cleaned. The two run to the detention area, entering in the cells where the zombies behind the rods pathetically try to grab them. Arriving at the cell of the now death reporter, the cop and the huntress took the components and put them at the panel.

-Okay, why is not... oh I get- Leon then began to rotate some of the wires as the huntress, look at the cell seeing the corpse of the reporter. Feeling sick as she looks at its crushed head but at least the nausea wasn't present as the last time. Then, the door of the cell opened after Leon finnish to connect the last wire. He then enters the cell to check the body and take the card. Ruby inspects the room getting a note that reads.

**_Ben's Memo _**

**_The station's swarming with monsters. Even here I can hear their cries. But it's not the zombies I'm afraid of. _**

**_Codename: Tyrant. _**

**_The ultimate bioweapon, developed by those bastards in the utmost secrecy. To think that that thing might be wandering around here... _**

**_Chances are they've ordered it to wipe out the witnesses._**

"What?, Who are these people?" She questioned her self has end finishing the note. Knowing how to call this trench monster man that chases them, but the main question remains, why eliminating survivors?. Some quick answers came to her mind like tell what happened in the city and so on. Then, an audio was played by Leon that play:

**_— ...but that doesn't explain the rumors about the orphanage. I-I just find it way too coincidental Umbrella's one of the benefactors._**

**_— You told me this interview was about the new scholarship Umbrella set up._**

**_— Come on, Annette. Nobody cares about this. They want to know about the G-Virus, and the—_**

**_— Where did you hear about this?_**

**_— ...and that big fucking sinkhole in the city which, by the way, rumor has it goes straight to your underground lab._**

**_— Now, are you going to talk to me or are you—_**

**_— This interview is over._**

**_— Bitch._**

The record ended as the two, look to each other confused, but in a way like they have some answers now. Leon looks a little more and took a First Aid spry that was over the toilet. it might be useful later. -Well, let's get out of here- said Leon as Ruby notes and response. -With you, I can't handle being trapped in this place.- The to walk out and before to the get to the corridor, a loud alarm sound and the cells open letting free the zombies. The huntress seeing that was too many for them, she deployed her scythe but it's stopped by Leon who pulls a lever opening a door to another corridor. - No lose time with them- The two run to the other corridor just to see that on the other side, the Tyrant appears and walks to them. -ah, CRAP- the two said as Leon shots at its head but it didn't stop and the bad news is that the zombies were coming from the behind. -I guess is too late to take the other way- Ruby said as the Tyrant gets close enough to try to punch the two. But the survivor's duo moves at the tyrant sides and took the chance to evade fight with it and just run in the clear corridor as the trench man recompose and turned to follow as the zombies that are surrounding it. Which get punched by it to not interrupt it´s hunting.

* * *

Almost close to the exit, Ruby launch her self to cut some of the zombies in their way, with Leon shooting a zombie that almost grab her and then make their way to the door hearing the Tyrant closing in as they enter in the garage. But when were about to turn, the wall gets broke by MR. X. Ruby in a reflect move stabs the tip of the scythe in the neck of it just to receive a powerful punch that sends her to pillar on the other side, taking of crescent rose from its neck and throwing it to the center of the garage. Leon aims the shotgun to its head but the tyrant takes him by the neck and lifts him. The huntress tries to stand up after crashing in the pillar which loses part of the concrete. Seeing the monster hanging Leon, as feel a great pain on her spine by the crash and her torso by the punch. Then an engine sound and a vehicle light illuminated the tyrant as this one let go the cop as a big police vehicle with S.W.A.T. logo pushed the monster against the wall. The huntress goes with the Cop who was some steps from the vehicle as the FBI agent gets out of the driver place. Ruby Help him to stand over his feet again. -Ada?-

-This is getting old...- The responded to Leon annoyed by the way of the cop to call her. - Salving your asses... twice-

\- I didn't realize you keeping Score- Leon sarcastically said to the FBI agent as he walks to her.

-And besides, Where have you being? Went for shopping?- the huntress questioned her as Ada turned to face the two survivors.

-Look you two, this is not a..!- Ada gets interrupted as the SWAT vehicle it's moved by the Tyrant, slowly.

-This most be a joke..- Ruby said as incredulous of what she is seeing as Leon.

-Nothing dies down here- Ada pronounces as she lifts her right arm with some type of detonator pressing the bottom and making the vehicle blow up in with one of the back doors flying at the garage. Passing close to Ruby.

-Can you at least said you were about to do that next time?- Ruby exclaimed to the FBI agent.

-Alright. I take it. You have the key?- Ignoring the huntress, look at the two with her glasses on. Leon put his hand on Ruby's shoulder to calm her down as take the recorder of the reporter.

-Yeah and this...- he passes it to the woman - We were hoping you could explain what's on it-

-And also, who sent that "Tyrant thing" to kill us- the huntress added to what Leon said. Having a second of silent from Ada who look at them.

\- Maybe and Yes... just let me hear it... Let's get out of here.-

* * *

**Sorry for ending the chapter in this part. I'm still looking at how Ruby will react with Kendo situation and with Leon's reasons for being part of the police force. Also, 4,070 words, this is the second most larger chapter I have made and actually breaking my course of letting story unfinished with just five chapters. Yupy.**

**OTHER THING: I see that none found the EE of the last chapter. If you read it again, You will notice that the word Unicorn repeats a lot. and also that the last thought of Ruby daydreaming that her mom was still alive, the one that is: "_Such a foolish dream that can't never be_" is actually part of the Lyrics of the song CAGE of Sawano Hiroyuki with AIMER as the singer. Which is a song that was used in the anime Gundam UC Unicorn RE:0098 and its sequel, Gundam NT Narrative. **

**I gotta said thanks again and also, yes Ruby got umbrella attention... I already have a plan of how the company will try to capture her. It will be something that you never see coming.**

**Now Reviews.**

**JustLuck.**

_**Thanks and will be waiting for that RE story. Hoping is one with Farm boy XD**_


	10. Seed on a barren Land

**Disclaimer**

**Resident Evil 2 and RWBY do not belong to me.**

**The copyright belongs to CAPCOM and Rooster teeth respectively**

* * *

Leon opened the fence after introducing the card in the panel, discarding it in the act. As the fence lifts, the FBI agent pass below the barrier as the huntress could barely keep in her feet because of the impact against the column. Ada Played the conversation in the recorder, the silver-eyed young got help from the police to keep walking as paid attention to the details especially to what seemed to be Umbrella… which was repeated a couple of times. But when the reporter mentions about "G-Virus" and the reaction of this Annette person made her wonder if this Umbrella company was the one behind the infection. But she couldn´t blame the umbrellas because she seemed to be going to need one as she put the hoodie now when they got out of the garage to the raining night.

-Is that the intel you need for? - Leon asks to Ada as he felt the cold of the rain as walks at the side of the Agent and carry the injure huntress, in the street with security and health services abandoned. Like the police cars that form a barricade at the left side of the entrance of the garage.

\- Unfortunately, no, Ben didn't come through – disappointed, the agent keeps walking in the middle of the street as she looks the place

\- So Ms. Ada. What are you going to do now? - Ruby asked at her. Even her form to act and with her voice tone remaining her the despicable Cinder, she seemed to know or at least have an idea who was the responsible of the city actual state. Besides, maybe be a way to see if they reach for a cure.

\- Well little Xia Long, we have not other option than keep looking for info of the responsible for this disaster. – She vaguely responded at Ruby who keep an eye on their surroundings, holding from Leon Shoulder. Having a hand over the middle of her torso, the place that where she got punch by the Tyrant. – What about you two? Trying to save the world? – She questioned the two, but specially looking Ruby who seemed to be dressed as a heroine of a show because of the red attire, the dark corset with the matching skirt, boots, and tights with flower decoration.

-Well, someone has to get a word with the authorities. We need reinforcement to save the city… as for Ruby… ehh- Leon looks at the silver eyes of Ruby who noted at him. He interpreted that as a trust in him, knowing he will take the right words for the FBI agent – Well… she seemed to be put in a service room against her will... and once I free her, she is being helpful at the moment to fight with the zombies- He lies as turned to see the huntress indicating her to cover her left shoulder. He didn´t tell her that Ruby got a bite and is possible that she might be turned into an unbrained monster.

Some more meters forward, the street was cut by an enormous work on the complex sewer system of the city. Ending in front of a store called "Gun Shop Kendo". The FBI agent looks the place trying to find a way to get down there… but seemed they will need to use an alternate route, and she found one. – The road out, going to that gun shop looks like is the only way- She said as she walks at the store. Ruby look the front, she wanted to be in other circumstances to visit the store, as she goes with them. Seeing Ada forcing the door with a picklock until unlocking the door. Entering in it. The interior seemed like a tornado pass in there, maybe a lot of people tried to get whatever they could to get the weapons to defend themselves. The FBI agent began to inspect the front of the reception as Leon and Ruby look to their left, some shelves with boxes. The cop let the huntress rest over a sit that was in there as he checks the shelves. Finding a fragmentation grenade, 3 shotgun shells and an extension for the W-870.

-Leon, can I look at your shotgun? –She tried to inspect it by getting up but her back and abdomen hurt too much, feeling each muscle tense in the area that hit hard the concrete. Making her sit again as Leon helps help her to do it slowly. Taking the Firs Aid spry but he needs to see the area where she got the punches. – Okay, Ruby, where exactly is your feel pain? – The huntress signals the middle of her torso and the upper part of her back – and the upper part of my back. Is like areal but I feel it all over my spine… (I don't get it; I have enough aura to take the hit! Why is it hurting so much?!)- She took her Scroll just to see that she was once again in the red line. Got annoyed, she got stronger punches, but the virus thing is making her weaker than she expected.

\- okay Red, I will apply this is Spray. It will help relaxing the muscles that are hurt and applying some analgesic and Anti-bacterial. But I will need you to remove the corset and the shirt- The cop knows how uncomfortable this was for her. He can read it from her face, as he checks the Spray content again as Ruby began to take her damaged corset slowly because of the pain. The cop notes her struggle with the pain as he helps her to take the corset by taking her little backpack off. Taking the corset as the huntress struggles with keeping her arms rise, but once off, she opens the bottoms that are over her abdomen. The exposed skin shows a big hematoma. – Okay, it will feel too cold… okay-

-Okay, Leon- She got ready for the spray. Then spotting the FBI agent who is supervising the cop who began to spray the medicine after shacking the bottle. Making the huntress feel cold her abdomen for a few instances until the pain on her belly began to slowly disappear. – You are good at applying it, took courses in the academy? – the agent asked at him. Leon ends applying the spray in Ruby's abdomen. – Yeah, I went to at least…I lost the count of the curses I went, including the ones in high school.

\- What motived you to help others? – the huntress asked as Leon. Her definition of help people might be similar, but the rookie cop way to help is more practical and realistic than hers. In fact, a quick analysis of her trip of Vale to Mistral capital she helped people. But it passed from eliminating a bunch of grimm, never a humanitarian help.

-My mother is an Emergency Physician. Participated in humanitarian helped in the heatwave of the 88' and during the blizzard of the 93 in Umbrella Medical Campaigns. I guess that's why I'm little shocked it being the one behind the disaster or that I thought after hearing the record. – The cop answers her has he applies the spray on her upper part of her back. —She always complained that the police didn't have enough training is keeping stable people in critical conditions. So, that´s why I prepare myself to give a better — Making the huntress back muscles more relaxed by the cold feel of the spray substance. Once finishing the First Aid Spray content, Ruby began to get her corset, hood cape and backpack back again as Leon finish upgrading the W-870 with the longer barrel.

Then, the two keep looking Ruby didn't find any .50 high impact bullets for Crescent rose. She will need to keep using her weapon in scythe mode and the handgun… but something began to tell her to look for another weapon. Maybe the submachinegun that Leon used until discard it because of the lack of ammo. Continue more inside the shop, finding 5 rounds for the .45ACP gun and a note over the reception table that reads

**_Kendo, _**

**_It seems like you've got your reasons for staying put, so I'll trust you to take care of yourself. _**

**_Still, if things get worse and your "other arrangements" don't work out, you know where to find me. I'll do everything I can. _**

**_Jill Valentine_**

They continue to the shop seller part of the reception. Then a man with a shotgun aimed at the cops heads, he also spots the huntress.

-Don't Move! – he ordered at the two. Being distressed, tire and scare, most of all emotions present in his tired eyes -We are not gonna hurt you- he said in a dissuasive way to call him down as the huntress spread raised a little bit her hands to show that she did not want to harm him. But by his state, she didn't know if he was in his best moment.

-I SAID: DON'T MOVE- the man in the yellow shirt with black squares, keep aiming at his head. -Please, we won't harm you Sr, we just want to pass to…- Ruby tried to help but the man cut her by exclaiming – Like hell you are. You are going to turn around and go right back up the way you came in- he keeps aiming at Leon and aims at the huntress giving some steps back. In that moment the Cop and the Silver-eyed could look a small girl slowly walking form a door from the backyard. Her skin was almost without a color, her right eye was cover by a white stain.

-is that…- Ruby couldn't even articulate a word. Seeing someone younger than her, once full of happiness with immense opportunities for an enjoyable life… just broke her inside by knowing she will turn into undead in any minute. Ruby knows that she already experienced adventures, defeated things that normal people need not much equipment to take down. She did it with her silver eyes power with help of Cordovin back in Argus. But the girl… the girl might be 6 or almost 10, Just lived a fraction what Ruby lived…

-I think your daughter needs help sir- Leon speak in a calm way but the man got in the defensive.

-Don't tell me how to deal with MY daughter- he loads the shotgun canon with a shell pulling the handle.

\- Drop it! – Ada appear from the other side as she aims her gun to the unfortunate father making him aim at her taking more steps back. Leon took the opportunity drawing his handgun from its holster aiming at the man to making pressure. The air was already too tense by the three armed people, making the young dressed in black to desist of joining the discussion. Keeping an eye in the little one. As Ada aimed at the child, making the man react in a way that even cross the fire line between the FBI agent and the little one. -NO! WAIT! -

\- Step at side. We need to terminate her before she turns- Ada ordered in a cold way. Not having any remorse to aim the gun to the kid and seemed even less to pull the trigger.

-Ms. Ada! Pls- Ruby set inform of her to fast for the three to only see what seemed to be rose petals -It's just a …-

-AT SIDE! – The FBI Agent exclaim as the man with the shotgun, nervous of the outcome began to tremble as looks how the younger of the three "intruders" step in middle.

\- "Terminate her"? IS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER- He insisted as Leon lowered his gun looking at Ada who was frustrated by the man and Ruby's actions. For her, that kid is almost about to turn into a zombie. And if she is not killed now, I will go wrong for everyone in here.

\- Ada…- the cop got her attention -Just let them be- the cop manages to calm the agent who lowered her hand. The huntress at that moment turned to face the man almost having the gun barrel mouth on her face making her retread. As the man gave a step back.

-Emma, sweetheart, I tell you to stay put – the man said at the little girl. As the girls walks blindly at her father… calling him with sorrow- Da-ddy? — the man turns at her lowering the shotgun getting close to hug her careful of not harming his daughter. – Yeah, daddy is here… came, okay? — The man embraces her as the rains keeps going. Leon and Ruby, couldn't do more than just observe at the broken man. His tears were hidden by the rain. They could only wonder what thoughts are in his mind. The huntress just looks at him as began to create a scenario in her mind about how her father will react if her sister or herself died… the man maybe couldn't handle it…

-Those fuckin things outside…- the man said keeping cry for him – Look what they did to us- Then, he turned to face Leon. Disappointed, tired, annoyed and more feelings can be seen in his face – You are a cop!... You are SUPPOSED to know how it happened! – He said letting his feelings flow. Looking at the Rookie cop. Ada remains silent, with an emotionless expression. As the Huntress look at the man and the girl, feeling the gaze of the little one although she seemed to be losing her vision as she turned the head to the FBI Agent… - She… was our sweet little angel...— the man continued as the little one manages to articulate a few words…

—Mo-mmy? — those words made the man turn on his daughter and embrace her – Mommy is sleeping, honey, okay? – The man on his knees tries to calm himself before looking again his dying little angel – …And I´m gonna put you to bed too, okay? …Emma – the rain keeps dropping over them. He then gets on his feet and lifts the small girl resting her body over his shoulder. The view was sad… a man that have to end his child's life to free her from her fate… walks to an open door entering a room just before to close the door, he turns and see the three of them. –Please … just leave us alone…— then close the door. Leaving the three outside with the sound of the rain filling the silence.

Leon breaks this silence – You know, it's one thing is keep the truth from us! –

—But Is fine to not tell them what is going on here? – Ruby questioned the FBI agent has a loud shot sound came from the room. The huntress just could press her teeth in impotence as Leon continues.

—We must find out what's happening here. And stop whoever's behind it. — the cop said in determination as continues. – Helping people like them… that's why I joined the force— the silver eyes turned to the agent. She might not be as versatile as Leon, but she was willing to continue to help. – I had been in desperate situations. Defenseless people should have been our priory… but now, we must stop the person or people responsible to prevent more deaths — This is clearly worse than Beacon, but there an opportunity that back then wasn't a real thing. Those are the thoughts of the huntress.

The FBI agent paid attention of what they said as walks a few steps in front of them. –My mission is to take down Umbrella's entire operation. We may not make it out. – she said with a more serious face. This was no game or simple police operation. Looking at the rookie and the young huntress, especially this one since her abilities that show in the fight against the mutated man in the underground of the police station. And, handle the powerful punch from a Tyrant. – Whatever it takes to save the city… you can count with us – the cop answer for the two.

After finishing the talk, Ada opened a fence door that connects to an Alley which will lead them to the underground of the city. –I suppose that you already know the Umbrella Corporation, correct? —Leon moves his head in approval. But the Huntress raises her hand.

—Sorry but… what's the Umbrella Corporation? I heard part of the record and see some advertisments— Ruby said as follow the cop and the agent who was very kind to explain what Umbrella was.

—It's a pharmaceutical corporation that secretly develops biological weapons. — she said as the three got out of the alley to another part of the closed road. Continue to a service platform made by the workers for easier access to the sewer system of the city. Which coincidently was built at the side of a building with propaganda of the Umbrella Corporation which shows a happy marriage. – They have a virus capable of turning people into indestructible monsters—

—That explains the horrible things we've seen…— the cop said as he and Ruby look at the Umbrella advertisement. Ruby began to wonder what kinds of other nasty staff the company could hide… - So, the thing that follows us is one of their weapons rights? — the huntress asked. Ada didn't wait to answer her. – Right. My informant told me that Umbrella might have deployed multiple "Tyrants" in the city. As well their PMC, The umbrella Corps. But that shouldn't be out priority now…— The three walks on the wood tables of the platform walking down to the sewer as Ada continues to explain – Our objective is to find Annette Birkin. She is one at the umbrella responsible for unleashing the virus. I'm bring her down—

—Is not better to capture her so she can face justice? — The huntress was not sure of it. Ada is supposed to be a government agent, she should bring the responsible to curt. Or that is what she knows how remnant works. –Unfortunately, the corporation has some power in the government, so my mission has eliminated her and get evidence of the company's responsibility. — they ended close to an entrance to the sewer. A bad-smelling concrete tube that allows them to walk inside of it. –This is how we get to Annette— the agent said stepping in front of it. Ruby started to wondering if this was the best idea, as Leon started to reconsider the fact of continue.

—Seems that fitting based on what you said – the cop got in the entrance of the sewer looking the inside. Ruby step at his side taking off the hood discovering her hair as look at the agent at her right.

—Well said. After you… — Ada responded to him, making the cop look at Ruby who just move a little bite her arms. For him, it was obvious that she was also disgusted by the smell of the sewer, but none have choice, it was the only way to the underground lab.

—gees, Thanks. — He pronounces entering the sewer with Ruby behind.

—If this can help you, Leon, at least we are not on an island in the middle of nowhere with assassin robots — Ruby said as she steps the bad smelly dirt of the floor. The three decent on the sewer system walking some meters.

—You didn't mention that little ridding red – Leon said as he turns right in a corner. Ruby look at her six's seeing that Ada was following them… with her sunglasses on… ¨Who the hell uses sunglasses on rainy night, Inside a sewer? ¨ She thought as look Leon again – Well, it's too complicated to say. But after that, you can expect to find a mad scientist anywhere— Ruby didn't enjoy that time on Merlot island. Ada keeps listening to what the young said until Leon interrupts.

—An Island in the middle of nowhere is where I expect to find a mad doctor. But here? Under the Sewer City system?. The city government should know about the existent of an Underground Laboratory— He exclaimed as keep walking in the dark tunnel.

—Welcome to Corporative America, Leon. Umbrella controls Raccoon City over years—The answer of the Agent makes Ruby thought if this wasn't already happening in Remnant too with the SDC. They are the biggest company in there. Have medical products, ammunition, manufaturing crafts, weapons, and even dental things.

—So, I guess they might also control the police force in the city right? — The silver-eyed huntress spoke as they again decent.

—That´s correct. The chief Irons received a briefcase full of hundred-dollar banknotes each week as I´m inform. – Ada keeps cold as Leon began to feel annoyed and disgusted with how rotten the department, as Ada continue speaking. – He also seems to be the one who put Ben in that cell. And disbanded the Armored response unit, S.T.A.R.S., After they found a Mansion fill with Umbrella experiments—

They turn left in the tunnel. Leon struggles with what the Agent was saying, as Ruby just could not believe it. The image of the Man and his daughter on the gun shop backyard hunted her mind, the people who were supposed to protect them, were in part responsible for the current situation. As part of a more complex mechanism. But she goes snap out of her thoughts as the tunnel shakes. Dust coming from the ceiling of the tunnel. It felt like something heavy was moving over them.

—What that…? — those were the huntress words as she put herself against the right wall.

—Jesus…An Earthquake? Here? — the cop keeps in the middle of the tunnel keeping his balance as the whole place tumbles until it stops.

—I also hope so. –Ada response as walk close to the same wall that Ruby. The three continue to an old corridor in the right wall after seeing the tunnel is blocked by metal rods and some waste. The corridor was built in bricks as the end of it was blocked again with more rods and what seems to be a pile of waste. As they continue, that mountain of waste began to move, shaking the place. Making a sound that gets through their spine, whatever it was. It was alive and moving until it disappeared letting the light of the other tunnel coming from the other side.

—What That Hell.?! – Leon couldn't believe it what he just saw. Ruby in another hand, was trying to make a mental image of the side of that thing. Comparing it to the grimms that she already fought back in Remnant. –It will be bad if we fight it here— that was her only logic as try to keep calm.

—Stay sharp, God only knows what is down here— She said as keeps calm even though, her voice reflected her concern on keep going. But she has work to do. Same with Leon and Ruby who despite the thing that they see, will continue until they get throw Annette and stop her.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoy Christmas and the New Year… Despite the Iran-US thing now…**

**The most difficult part of this chapter was Ruby reaction on Kendo and her Daughter. I was almost to throw my PC. I was planning to make Ruby revealed that she is also infected when she gets in between Ada and Emma. But I discarded it because it felt a little odd in my perspective and before that, Ada would have noticed the bite on Ruby's hood. The teeth mark keeps there even when there is no more blood.**

**Also, another version where kendo arrives this his shotgun when Leon is applying the First Aid spray on Ruby. And another version I simply**

**delete part because… wtf I just wrote there. **

**Also, I Bought the Game this season and got to said. The freaking crocodile ate me three times before I notice the patron. . **

**Anyway, thanks for your support of this Fanfic. You are the best guys. I hope when I finish this one, I can focus on bringing other projects I have in mind. Just I need to find a way to make those work. **

**Now, the Reviews.**

_**Animeak116**_

_**That Thing, now I see why I felt like something was off on chapter 9. Thanks for finding the error.**_

_**SuperBoyyy**_

_**No worries, I wasn't expecting many people to get it. And yep, I tried my best. Seriously, I rewrite it like 4 times.**_

* * *

Bonus…

On the rooftop of the commissary, two men in UBC uniform move to get inside the place. Both using M4 SOPMOD Block 1, ballistic vest, tactical uniform with full ammo bags. the operatives have eliminated a licker that was scratching the rooftop of the building in the east section. A couple of meters, it can be found a helicopter crash in which the two mercs used as an enter to the commissary.

—Gamma-1, this is Gamma-3, we are in—Said the first one to enter in the corridor, advancing some steps as his partner enters. They wait for instructions as keep alert for anything that moves and was not human anymore.

—Copy. Gamma-2, you still have eyes on the "Roses"? Over— the radio sound. The two look at each other and return to look at the corridor again. They only thing that can be seen on their faces are the eyes as re rest is cover with a dark tactical Balaclava under the helmet equipped with a night vision goggle. For the moment the light on the rifle was enough to illuminate the place.

—Sorry, Gamma-1. Lost sight on the target. It entered in the sewer system with the other two subjects. Over—

—Roger Gamma-2. Gamma Squad, we are going down there. If what HQ said is true, they might be heading to UB Underground lab—

—Sarge, before we go…—

—Gamma-4, we already talk about this. That's why they gave us an antiviral to each one—


End file.
